


Preludio

by Akanekusatsu



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanekusatsu/pseuds/Akanekusatsu
Summary: Akane y Sephie son Twilights y han estado siempre juntas, desde que se escaparon del orfanato. Hasta que un día su empleador decide mandarlas una mision algo peligrosa... ¿Saldrán bien de ella?
Relationships: Nicolas Brown/Original Character(s), Worick Arcangelo/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Gangsta es un manga de acción seinen escrito e ilustrado por Kohske, aparte de mis personajes, el resto no me pertenece a mi. Créditos al autor.

_Antes de darnos cuenta, nos habíamos terminado rindiendo el uno ante el otro, con el cuerpo dolorido, con trazas de sangre y sudor, piel contra piel, cálida, firme, resbaladiza. Boca contra boca, abierta, caliente, voraz. Rodamos por la cama con ardor, sus manos corrían por mi piel, sabias, expertas, fuertes, repasando cada una de mis curvas, invitándome a acercarme; o a perderme en él, en sus duros abdominales o en su torso cubierto por alguna que otra cicatriz. En ese momento me olvidé de todo, excepto de la necesidad que sentía en ese momento de dejarme hacer, de estar así con él. Pero él sabía los puntos que tenía que tocar, y jugaba con ventaja, tomándose su tiempo, torturando con caricias y besos, rápidos, furiosos pero también dulces; Yo repasaba con las manos los músculos de su espalda, llegando incluso a clavar las uñas en algún momento. Mi sonrisa respondía a la suya, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban no con demasiada suavidad por mis caderas y no separaba su ojo bueno de los míos, haciendo que me perdiera en el azul que este tenía, en esa postura estábamos cuando se introdujo en mí. En ese momento, gemí mientras embestida tras embestida la velocidad crecía, el deseo seguía subiendo y cuando la luz entraba por la ventana, reflejándose en su piel alcanzamos el clímax, susurrando los nombres para luego dejarnos caer uno encima del otro, agotados, respirando entrecortadamente. Yo escondí la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y el dibujaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos mi columna, sin decir una palabra._

_-Te quiero Worick –dije contra su cuello._

_-Yo también a ti, duérmete princesa… -añadió sin dejar de pasear su mano por mi espalda. En la postura en la que estaba no fui capaz de ver las lágrimas que le caían de su ojo bueno. Nos quedamos así un rato, y mientras pensaba que esa situación había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida… terminé quedándome dormida, relajada y sin ser consciente de que la respiración del chico y el latido de su corazón sería lo último que escuchara antes de abandonar este mundo…_


	2. Primer encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gran fiesta, primer encuentro...  
> Empezamos a conocer a las chicas, y vemos su primer encontronazo con los chicos.

Estaba empezando a caer la noche, y justo antes de que anocheciera nos paramos en frente de la puerta de la gran mansión donde nos habían indicado que teníamos que asistir.  
-Sephie, te he dicho que veníamos demasiado pronto -Repuse mirándola con los brazos en jarras.  
-Nunca hay que llegar tarde a estas fiestas Akane, ya lo sabes, y además al señor sabes que le encanta tener la casa llena de mujeres.  
-Pues precisamente por eso te lo digo.  
Sephie puso los ojos en blanco y tras dedicarme una de sus maravillosas sonrisas sarcásticas, llamó al timbre de la puerta. Pocos segundos más tarde un mayordomo salió a recibirnos.  
-¿Me pueden indicar sus nombres? -repuso muy formal, tras pasear su vista sobre nosotras.  
-Akane y Sephie -añadió Sephie con rapidez.  
-Está bien, pasen -repuso abriendo la puerta del todo dejándonos ver el interior de la casa, cuando estuvimos dentro terminó de hablar- Ya está casi todo el mundo en el recibidor esperando.  
Yo miré a Sephie con cara de asombro mientras ella me lanzaba una de esas miradas que tanto odiaba que claramente quería decir "¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!" El mayordomo nos guió hasta unas puertas, claramente más grandes que las anteriores, y que, al abrirlas mostraban unas escaleras que nos llevaban a un salón lleno de gente. Una vez que pasamos, el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras nosotras y la gente que estaba abajo, al oír el ruido de las puertas, se calló y giró la cabeza para mirarnos. Bajamos las escaleras con tranquilidad, dejando que la gente nos mirara pero sin dramatizar, solamente queríamos que el señor supiera que habíamos llegado dejando el boca a boca a la gente, se enteraría más deprisa y sería él quien viniera a buscarnos.  
Cuando llegamos al piso en el que estaban todos, un camarero pasó a nuestro lado con una bandeja y con una sonrisa amable nos ofreció una copa, que por el tono dorado y las burbujas parecía champagne, cogí una para mí y le ofrecí otra a Sephie dándole las gracias al camarero con una sonrisa tierna.  
-Akane, sabes que no me gustan las bebidas con alcohol.  
-Ya, ya… y a mí no me gusta llegar pronto a los sitios y míranos -repuse con una sonrisa que sabía que la repatearía.  
Con un chasquido de la lengua, se llevó la copa a los labios para beber algo e intentar no poner una mueca mientras que ponía los ojos en blanco.  
-Vamos Sephie, que no es para tanto -dije dando un sorbo un poco más largo que el de ella.  
De repente noté como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, y nos dimos cuenta de que el salón iba enmudeciendo por momentos, hasta que escuchamos una voz empalagosamente educada por detrás de nosotros.  
-Chicas ¡Qué alegría veros aquí! ¡Estáis espléndidas! –dijo mientras se dedicaba a admirar nuestros vestidos justo antes de acercarse a nosotras.  
Espléndidas estábamos, ya que íbamos vestidas para la ocasión de una forma elegante y llamativa, Sephie llevaba un vestido largo de color marrón con una apertura hasta la cintura y como calzado llevaba unos zapatos con plataforma y cintas. Mientras tanto yo llevaba un vestido amarillo pegado, cortito adornado con un liguero y unos tacones a juego, que para la pinta que tenían eran bastante cómodos.  
-Erik -dijo Sephie con un susurro mientras esperaba a que se acercara.  
-¿Va la fiesta bien? –repuse para ayudar a Sephie.  
-Ahora que habéis llegado vosotras, la fiesta estará completa. ¿Qué tal están mis chicas favoritas? –añadió pegándose a nosotras y pasándonos una mano a cada una por los hombros ¿disfrutáis la fiesta?  
Las dos asentimos, y con una sonrisa comenzamos a caminar al ritmo que el marcaba con los brazos.  
-Acompañadme al despacho, tengo una noticia que daros.  
Sephie y yo nos miramos, como si lo hubiéramos sabido desde un principio; que nosotras no íbamos a estar allí solamente por diversión, eso parecía que era un lujo que no nos estaba permitido.  
Cuando llegamos al despacho, Erik cerró la puerta tras nosotras, indicando a los dos armarios que tenía como guardaespaldas que salieran de allí pero que se quedaran por fuera, por si acaso pasaba algo. Tras hacer eso, fue hasta su mesa y se sentó detrás, indicándonos que tomáramos asiento en las dos sillas que había delante de nosotras. Una vez lo hicimos, él se encendió un cigarro y tras darle una calada profunda, nos ofreció uno. Yo lo cogí, con una sonrisa agradecida pero Sephie negó con la cabeza.  
-Eres demasiado sana Sephie~  
Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras que Erik empezaba a sacar unas carpetas, que dejó abiertas delante de nosotras, para que les echáramos un vistazo.  
-Tenemos dos sujetos a los que queremos que no les quitéis el ojo de encima esta noche, están aquí en la fiesta. Son los hijos gemelos de otra familia, no tan importante, pero creemos que van a buscar bronca o tras la pista de alguno de la fiesta. En caso de que veáis que es así, ya sabéis…  
-Rapidez y discreción- dijimos Sephie y yo al unísono, ante lo que Erik sonrió.  
-Las cosas pueden ponerse un poco feas, y puede que os encontréis con algún Twilights más; Pero no dejéis que se os escape el objetivo, si lo veis necesario; Matadlos. A ambos. Tanto a los gemelos, como a los que se crucen en vuestro camino.  
Tras un rato, salimos del despacho con la cara seria y una sonrisa fingida para volver a “disfrutar” de la fiesta, pero nuestro humor había cambiado mucho de repente.  
-Hagamos lo de siempre Sephie –dije desilusionada- tengo ganas de acabar y llegar a casa.  
Volvimos a la fiesta, y nuestra desaparición pasó desapercibida por los que allí estaban, así que nos integramos como pudimos, charlando con algún conocido que teníamos allí y cuando justo iba a terminar la fiesta, se oyó una risa demente por todo el salón, seguida de una explosión en las puertas principales que sembró el caos por toda la mansión. Unos corrían de un lado para otro, otros tenían las manos en las armas para matar al primero que se les cruzara.  
-¿Serán los Twilights? –se oía decir a la gente que colapsaba por allí.  
Estaba un poco cansada de todo aquello, de todas las preguntas y de todas las etiquetas, así que como si fuera un sabueso, me puse a buscar el origen de la explosión, encontrándolo un poco más adelante. Para llegar a él tuve que saltar por encima de varios cuerpos desmembrados que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar la explosión, y cuando llegué a lo que había sido el detonador, chasqueé la lengua. Sephie, que me seguía de cerca, pero observando a todo el mundo que la rodeaba y con esa habilidad suya de no caerse aunque no fuera mirando por donde andaba, se agachó a mi lado.  
-Akane, si ha sido orden de los gemelos, estos están igual de asustados que el resto, y no parece que sean de los mejores actores, por otro lado hay más Twilights fuera, no sé si para ayudarnos o para mandar todo esto al infierno.  
-¡Habrá que comprobarlo! -repuse mientras me llevaba la mano a la pierna derecha, para encontrar allí mi arma, bien sujeta al liguero- ¿Tú estás preparada?  
Sephie asintió secamente, sabiendo lo que nos tocaba a continuación, así que nos preparamos y con una mirada, se esfumó, haciendo yo lo mismo. La explosión no había sido lo único notable de la noche y ya estaba pensando que iba a ser todo muy ligerito, cuando de repente oí el ruido de algo pasar de largo por mi lado, tras eso, a los pocos segundos todo el salón se llenó de un humo blanco que nos impedía ver casi nada, seguido del sonido de pasos de gente que entraba y empezaban a disparar a diestro y siniestro.  
Desde la posición en la que estaba, me era sencillo localizarlos, tras mentalizarme, me dejé caer, armada y empecé a despejar el salón. Por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver a Sephie, esquivando un derechazo que me iba a haber dejado marca, me fijé que su precioso vestido marrón estaba roto y anudado para permitirle más movilidad.  
-¡Akane! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Dijo mientras atravesaba con su cuchillo a uno de los hombres que estaban intentando matarla- ¡Los que han organizado la explosión están empezando a huir!  
Asentí, empezando a quitarme a aquellos indeseables de encima pero cuando levanté la vista, en la puerta donde había sido la explosión, vi a otro hombre, ese parecía mucho más peligroso que los que me rodeaban y mientras se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba recordé lo que Sephie me había dicho de los Twilight y supe que si no era uno de ellos, sería un tipo muy poderoso por lo que cargué contra él.  
-¿Amigo o enemigo? –dije apuntándole sutilmente con la pistola por la espalda.  
-Depende del bando que estés defendiendo, señorita~ -dijo con una voz grave pero con un tono agradable.  
-Te lo pondré más simple- repuse pateando a uno que los que venían a atacarnos- ¿Contra los que nos atacan ahora mismo?  
Para responderme a eso, simplemente cogió la pistola y apuntó a los más cercanos. Al verlo sonreí, y apoyándome en él esquivé de un salto a uno que venía para dejar que él lo matara.  
-Te lo encargo entonces- dije rápidamente, para después guiñarle un ojo y salir corriendo de allí para buscar a mi amiga.  
Localicé a mi amiga en un callejón, se la veía visiblemente apurada, pero por otra parte controlaba la situación, cuando vi un hueco, salté con ella para ponerme a su espalda.  
-He tardado mucho, lo sé. He tenido que entretenerme con alguien interesante que ha aparecido de repente.  
-Pues si lo sabes haz algo al respecto con todos estos garrulos ¡no sé de donde han podido salir tantos! –dijo Sephie cabreada.  
En ese momento, vi a los que habían organizado todo el asunto salir corriendo de la casa, y tras decírselo a Sephie fui a comenzar a perseguirlos, pero me terminé chocando con alguien y al ir a golpearle, paró el golpe con la funda de la Katana que llevaba, el movimiento hizo que viera la chapa que le colgaba del cuello y empecé a entenderlo todo.  
Cuando levanté la vista hacia el objetivo, los vi tirados en el suelo casi cortado por la mitad, y la persona con la que me había chocado estaba sonriendo casi como un demente mientras me miraba.  
-Estoy de tu mismo lado, y ya que has tenido la amabilidad de ahorrarme la carrera, iré a ayudar a mi amiga –le dije para luego irme corriendo con Sephie.  
-Problema resuelto, los objetivos están muertos. Luego te lo cuent… -pero no pude decir nada más, porque no me había dado cuenta de que me venía alguien por la espalda, y del golpe que recibí acabé casi en el otro extremo del callejón. Oí a Sephie gritar mi nombre, pero ella también tenía lo suyo encima.  
El golpe que me había dado dolía, muchísimo y el tipo que tenía delante; no tenía pinta de ser un individuo blando, así que sabiendo la bronca que me iba a caer después, llevé la mano a un pequeño pastillero que tenía en el liguero y vacié el contenido en la boca. A los pocos segundos dejé de notar el dolor y arremetí contra el hombre tan fuerte como pude. Mientras peleaba con él, pude ver que el chico con el que me había chocado antes, estaba ayudando a Sephie, pero tenía intención de sacarnos de allí en cuanto terminara con ese tío.  
Tras un buen rato de pelea, conseguí acabar con él, sin saber cuántas heridas tenía o como estaba. Así que viendo que los que quedaban ya los tenía Sephie y el otro controlados me acerqué por si necesitaban algo, lo justo para oír un gruñido por parte del moreno y una risa por parte de Sephie.  
-¡Esa te la debía por el golpe de antes! –dijo mientras acababa con uno de ellos.  
Pero entonces fui a gritar al ver que uno de ellos se acercaba por la espalda pero el otro lo vio antes pero en vez de gritarle a Sephie vi como sus manos rodearon la cintura de la peliazul como si fueran a protegerla del ataque que se le venía encima, pero al final y como venganza, terminó empujándola para salvarla, y aprovechó para devolverle el golpe que le había dado antes haciendo que "chocara" casualmente con la pared.  
A los pocos minutos, ya casi habían acabado con los pocos que quedaban, cuando de repente se oyeron unos disparos y caí redonda al suelo. Sephie que lo vio, miró al que había sido su ayudante toda la noche, tras un ¡Te encargo el resto! Añadió una sonrisa pícara para venir a mi lado corriendo, cargarme y ayudarme a salir de allí.  
-Vamos Akane… ¡Colabora! ¡Qué pesas! –Pero las piernas no me respondían y entonces lo entendió - ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Tranquilizantes? Me estas contando que han llegado los otros Twilight, que tenemos altas probabilidades de que nos cojan… y ¿Vas y dejas que te den con los putos tranquilizantes? –la oía refunfuñar, mientras cargaba conmigo calle abajo, hasta que por fin encontramos un sitio donde refugiarnos. Solíamos ir allí cuando estábamos heridas.  
Sephie fue a la puerta, mientras me arrastraba como pudo.  
-¡Nina-chan! ¡Theo-sensei! –dijo tras abrirla.  
La pequeña castaña apareció por allí, con el atuendo de enfermera y nos miró con mala cara.  
-¿Qué os ha pasado otra vez? –dijo molesta, mientras entre Sephie y ella me cargaban a una camilla.  
Sephie le contó todo, y empezó a tratarme los cortes y las heridas, que no eran pocas… pero al ver que no hacía ningún gesto de dolor, habló con Sephie.  
-Sephie ¿Sabes si ha tomado Celebrer?  
Vi a Sephie levantarse, un poco, acercarse a la camilla en la que estaba, y sacar el pastillero, al abrirlo puso los ojos en blanco y asintió a Nina.  
-Se lo tengo dicho, pero hace lo que le da la real gana. Entre eso y los tranquilizantes…  
La pequeña siguió conmigo hasta que me curó, y me quedé casi inmóvil en la camilla mientras se acercaba a Sephie y empezaba a curarla y a regañarla un poco por la cantidad de heridas que llevaba, en especial un corte profundo que tenía a la altura del pecho.  
-¡Sephie! ¿Cómo has podido cargar con Akane teniendo estas heridas? ¡Tú misma podrías haber muerto!  
Sephie de toda la adrenalina no había sentido que le doliera nada hasta que no se vio la herida, y entonces palideció.  
Nina siguió curándola, obligándola a recostarse otra vez. Justo cuando había terminado con ella, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una situación muy similar a la que habíamos tenido nosotras un rato antes.  
-¡Nina-chan! ¿Puedes ayudarnos? –Dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta, en un tono que no conseguiría olvidar fácilmente- Nos ha alcanzado esa bruta de Paulklee.  
Me estiré en la cama para intentar levantarme y ver al que estaba hablando, confirmando mis sospechas.  
No habría podido olvidar esa voz ni aunque quisiera… era un tono áspero pero cargado de sensualidad, al escucharlo puse los ojos en blanco volviendo a recostarme en la camilla pero atenta a lo que decían.  
El rubio hablaba con Nina, bastante frustrado.  
-Es que no podemos tener una noche tranquila y para colmo cuando llegamos a la fiesta creo que había más Twilight ahí, por lo menos uno –repuso acordándose de la rubia- Aunque he de reconocer que aunque fueron bastante útiles pusieron pies en polvorosa dejándonos ahí en la estacada.  
Oí a Nina cuando comenzó a reírse, intuyendo quienes serían esos Twilight de quien hablaba Worick y de repente abrió la cortina tras la que estaba, lo que hizo que me asustara y abriera los ojos.  
-¡N-NINA! –casi grité.  
-¡T-tú! –dijo el rubio mirándome incrédulo con la boca abierta.  
-¿No sería esta chica a la que viste por casualidad…? -Tras escuchar a Nina, el rubio asintió, mirándola casi incrédulo- Pues por ahora dejémosla descansar -añadió guiñándome un ojo, luego te dejaré que hables con ella.  
Tras ese sobresalto oí poco antes de caer dormida, la medicina estaba haciendo efecto y el del Celebrer se pasaba por lo que empezaba a dolerme ya así que opté por cerrar los ojos.


	3. Maquinaciones~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la preparación del plan genuino de las chicas!

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sentía como me ardía el cuerpo de la cantidad de heridas que tenía y el dolor de cabeza era monumental.  
-Si al menos hubiera bebido… -murmuré haciendo alusión a que mi cabeza parecía la de un estudiante que acababa de amanecer después de una borrachera.  
-Eso te pasa por no escuchar nunca lo que te digo.  
Obligándome a abrir los ojos, vi a la que era como mi hermana, sentada en una silla a mi lado con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre un libro que estaba leyendo.  
-Te pasas la vida con algún libro en las manos hermanita –dije intentando llevar el tema de conversación a otro lado, pero entonces me acordé- ¿Qué tal están tus heridas?  
-Después de dos días, están prácticamente curadas.  
-¿Dos días? ¿Llevo durmiendo dos días? ¿Y aún así estoy hecha un cromo?  
-Efectivamente. Es lo que suele pasar cuando haces uso y abuso del Celebrer y encima te meten tranquilizantes de caballo. ¡Idiota!- dijo dándome un golpe en la zona del brazo que no llevaba vendada- Eso es lo que eres.  
Solté un quejido y puse los ojos en blanco. Sabía que mi amiga tenía razón pero aún así en ese momento era eso o nada.  
-Sephie, pero si no lo hubiera hecho en este momento no me estarías dando la murga, porque seguramente estarías criando malvas.  
-Si lo piensas harían juego con el color de tu ropa -dijo con su humor ácido que le salía a veces.  
-Yo también te quiero -dije sonriéndola como respuesta- ¿Te ha dicho Nina si ya me podía ir cuando despertara?  
-Lo ha hecho, me ha dicho que harías lo que quisieras de cualquier manera así que sí, puedes irte. Pero dice que la próxima vez, se asegurará de atarte a la cama y obligarte a sufrir por no escuchar nuestras indicaciones -repuso levantándose- ¿nos vamos?  
Asentí y cuando me incorporé como pude, eché un ojo por la enfermería, no había rastro del rubio; ni de su acompañante, así que intuí que al igual que nosotras también se habían ido ya.  
-Tenemos alguna novedad ¿verdad? –dije sabiendo que si no teníamos nada era mal asunto.  
-Aún no tenemos nada, pero tenemos que ir a ver a Erik, tal como nos dijo. Al final acabamos el trabajo, así que tenemos que ir a recoger nuestro pago y a ver si nos manda algo más o nos da unas vacaciones.  
Me reí ante la última palabra, pensando que eso no existía para nosotras y tras salir de casa del doctor, nos encaminamos hacia el lugar donde nos solíamos reunir con Erik. Cuando llegamos, ya estaba esperándonos, con su típica sonrisa superficial.  
-¿Qué tal están mis chicas~?  
-Si nos hubieras avisado que iba a haber una sangría me lo hubiera planteado mejor -dije sarcástica, ganándome una mirada desaprobadora de Erik y ante lo que me llevé un pisotón de Sephie.  
-Erik, el trabajo está terminado, acabamos con los objetivos tal y como nos pediste -dijo con tranquilidad.  
Erik se puso serio, nos tendió un sobre a cada una y nos pidió asiento.  
-Lo que os voy a pedir ahora será quizás el trabajo más complejo que os haya pedido hasta ahora -Puse los ojos en blanco y miré a Sephie, que estaba con el puño apretado bajo la mesa- Tendréis que infiltraros en una banda completamente opuesta a la que estáis acostumbradas ¿Qué sabéis sobre la familia de Cristiano? -repuso suavemente, mirando nuestras caras.  
Sephie empezó a hablar como si se supiera la vida de los Cristiano al dedillo, ante lo que Erik aplaudió.  
-Viendo lo que sabéis dudo que tengáis problemas en infiltraros, pero tengo que advertiros que con ellos hay un Twilight y un tipo bastante interesante que os pueden traer problemas. Aunque dudo que os encontréis con ellos en un principio -añadió pasando dos fotografías, cuyos rostros nos resultaron demasiado familiares.  
-¡¿ELLOS?! -dijimos Sephie y yo a la vez.  
-¿Los conocéis? -repuso sorprendido.  
-Nos cruzamos con ellos la otra noche, ya sabes… cuando ocurrió toda la historia de los malditos gemelos. -dije tranquilamente.  
-Pues tendréis que metéroslos en el bolsillo, o vuestra misión fracasará. Haced lo que esté en vuestra mano, pero necesito que me consigáis unos papeles, y toda la información que podáis obtener de los movimientos de la familia Cristiano en la ciudad. Será el trabajo que mejor os pague siempre y cuando me traigáis cosas que me convenzan. Os daré un pequeño adelanto para motivaros y para comprar lo necesario para que la misión tenga éxito -añadió dándonos otro sobre, este bastante más grueso que el anterior- Mandaré a alguien dentro de dos meses para ver que tal os va. Tened cuidado y sed malas~  
Salimos del despacho con peor cara casi de la que entramos, en completo silencio y caminando despacio, deberíamos estar contentas por el hecho de la cantidad de dinero que llevábamos encima; pero eso de que nuestras vidas estuvieran en juego, era un asunto de poca risa. Intentando quitarle hierro al asunto puse la mano por encima de los hombros de Sephie.  
-Vamos a casa, descansemos y luego plantearemos esto a tu manera, de esa forma no puede salir nada mal.  
Sephie se animó con esto último, le encantaba que sus planes salieran bien y le gustaba organizarlos y que fueran discretos, en cambio yo era más de fuerza bruta y de entrar por la puerta principal a los sitios cosa que Sephie detestaba.  
-Akane, yo me encargaré de ver lo que tenemos que comprar.  
-Sí sí~ yo creo que me voy a poner a dormir en cuanto lleguemos para no estar por medio.  
-¿Aún te sigue doliendo? –dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.  
Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia, aunque me doliera, no quería que se preocupara más de la cuenta.  
Pasaron los días, Sephie casi había terminado de planear el cómo íbamos a mezclarnos con los chicos de la forma más natural posible, y eso solo significaba una cosa.  
-¡Akane! ¡Nos vamos a comprar!  
Suspiré y miré a la chica con una mueca cansada.  
-Nos vamos a comprar ropa, no me pongas esa cara~ -dijo sabiendo que con la ropa me convencía más fácilmente.  
Una vez que estuve lista para salir nos fuimos a comprar lo que necesitábamos para la misión. Teníamos que cambiar nuestras ropas por unas un poco más… ligeras. El plan consistía en mezclarnos sin que se nos relacionara con un grupo de prostitutas que frecuentaban la zona en la que estaban los chicos, para intentar llegar a ellos y de paso acabar con el sufrimiento de las pobres chicas.  
-Sephie… Una cosa es ir enseñando la tripa pero ¿Realmente tenemos que ir así? Esto casi no nos tapa ni el pecho -Dije enseñándole una camiseta que si estirabas un poco los brazos se vería la parte de abajo del sujetador –Y ya ni hablamos de lo que cubre esta falda.  
Sephie se echó a reír mientras miraba su ropa también y se encogía de hombros para dirigirse después a la caja a pagarlo todo con una mueca al ver el precio. Cuando ya habíamos arrasado con esa tienda salimos para ir a la siguiente.  
-¿Con esta ropa? ¡Vámonos al infierno! –dije contenta, caminando hacia la siguiente tienda.


	4. La calma que precede a la tormenta

La siguiente tienda estaba un poco más retirada, era una tienda que vendían ropa también pero más adecuada al uso de armas e incluso lencería. Ambas cogimos ligueros, cinturones de cuero, adornos para las botas que ocultaban armas…  
Me di cuenta paseando por allí, que había un par de chicas más en la tienda, y me acerqué disimuladamente a ellas para ver de lo que hablaban mientras que fingía mirar las ligas para guardar los cuchillos.  
-Pues al final va a resultar que esos “chapuzas” pueden ser hasta legales, ¿Te has enterado de lo último que han estado diciendo los policías? –le decía una de las chicas a la otra, mientras ojeaban la lencería.  
\- Sí, se ha estado escuchando que entre el rubio y el moreno han conseguido detener a un par de Twilights que amenazaban con armar jaleo, ¿No?  
-¡Eso, eso! –Dijo emocionada- Además, también estuvieron involucrados en la pelea que hubo en la mansión de los mafiosos el otro día…  
En ese momento, Sephie que había terminado de pagar, me dio un toquecito en el hombro, y casi salto del susto, pero la miré con media sonrisa y tras despedirnos de la chica que estaba cobrando, salimos al exterior para ir a la siguiente tienda, pero iba pensando en lo último que habían dicho las chicas.  
-Oye Seph, si yo te digo un rubio y un moreno que han detenido a unos Twilights y que estuvieron en la mansión de los mafiosos… ¿Quién se te aparece en la cabeza?  
La peliazul, sin entender nada, se puso a darle vueltas y me miró.  
-¿Podrían ser ellos? y ¿Por qué me lo estas preguntando? ¿Te has enterado de algo?  
Asentí, mientras empezaba a contarle la conversación que habían tenido las chicas en la tienda mientras que ella terminaba de pagar.  
-Así que encima de liantes, también se dedican a hacer pequeños arreglos por la ciudad –dijo Seph con una media sonrisa- Parece que vamos a intentar juntarnos con unos héroes.  
Me reí de su comentario y me quedé pensativa mientras terminábamos de comprar lo que necesitábamos para la misión. Al salir de la última tienda, ambas llevábamos todo lo necesario y los pies ya me estaban empezando a molestar. Iba a quejarme, pero cuando vi que Seph tomaba el familiar camino hacia casa, sonreí y decidí omitir la queja. Una vez que ya estábamos en casa, y habíamos terminado de colocar todo lo que habíamos comprado, nos tiramos de cualquier forma en el sofá y Seph me tiró la carpeta con los papeles que nos había pasado Erik.  
-¿Tú te los has leído ya? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas y me ahorras el tener que estar leyéndomelo? –dije poniendo morros, después de estar todo el día de compras no me apetece nada ponerme a leer.  
-Necesitas leerlo, no vale que te lo diga. Y además si lo que has dicho es cierto, tenemos que ponernos ya en movimiento. No querrás que el pesado de Erik se nos eche encima, ¿No?  
Puse los ojos en blanco, y con una queja, me puse a leerme los documentos. En realidad no me importaba leer pero prefería estar a otras cosas y más cuando estaba cansada, aún me molestaban algunas heridas de las pocas que me quedaban. Al final me acabé entreteniendo con los documentos, me leí el de Nick memorizando las cosas importantes y luego cuando pasé las páginas para buscar el de Worick me quedé embobada mirando un poco la foto del hombre. Era muy atractivo y tenía que decir que el parche en el ojo le hacía parecer hasta interesante, planteándome el cómo podría habérsela hecho.  
-Tienen los dos un buen historial ¿Eh? – Puse la pila de documentos encima de la mesa, señal de que ya los había terminado de leer, me senté en el sofá, buscando a Seph con la mirada y la descubrí enfrascada en un libro poco convencional en las manos - ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lenguaje de signos? –recordé que en el informe ponía que Nick era sordomudo, pero que eso no evitaba que pudiera dejarte seco en una pelea en dos golpes.  
-Si has leído el informe, sabrás por qué es –dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro.  
-Claro, por Nick –y fui a molestarla a su sofá, sentándome con ella- pero eso te lo voy a dejar a ti, yo me quedo con el rubio~.  
-No me quedo con nadie, lo estoy aprendiendo porque puede ser práctico para comunicarnos con él – se movió un poco para dejarme hueco, pero no apartó la mirada del libro.  
-Bueno, ya veremos~-conocía a mi amiga, y nunca se apegaba con nadie, pero que después de una simple pelea y una misión se pusiera a estudiar algo por hablar con una persona… me resultaba sospechoso, aunque la estudiaría- Voy a ir a hacer algo de cena, sigue leyendo – y tras molestarla un poco y moverla decidí que ya estaba bien y desaparecí a la cocina. Tras un rato, quizás unos cuarenta minutos, volví con un par de platos a la mesa y entonces Seph bajó el libro.  
-Mañana me toca a mi preparar algo –repuso mirando el plato curiosa- Esto tiene buena pinta. ¿Qué es? ¿Ensalada?  
-Es algo parecido –decidí que no iba a explicarle mucho más, por si acaso se ponía exquisita –Lleva un montón de cosas que te gustan así que ¡A comer!  
Comimos tranquilamente, hablando de la misión y de cómo nos acercaríamos a ellos sin que fuera sospechoso.  
-Tenemos que forzar un encuentro de alguna manera –dijo pinchando algo de ensalada- No podemos presentarnos sin más y saludarles como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.  
-Ya, pero ¿Qué hacemos? –Repuse pensativa- ¿Provocar una pelea? ¿Fingirla?  
-Quizás no es una mala idea, según los documentos ellos viven en la zona más conflictiva de la ciudad. No estoy demasiado segura cuánto de lejos estamos de ellos pero al vivir en esa zona es muy sencillo, buscamos a un par de matones que armen un poco de ruido, y que se nos oiga. Seguramente aparezcan por allí.  
Asentí, conforme con la idea que había tenido mientas pensaba en que podría ser muy fácil… o no. Pero me levanté de la mesa sabiendo que Seph llevaría un as bajo la manga.  
-Te toca fregar los platos amiga~ -dije con retintín, llevando mi plato a la cocina y desapareciendo de allí a la habitación para tirarme bocabajo en la cama ahogando un ruidito al oír como Seph me maldecía desde el salón. Me tomé el Celebrer y esperé pensando un poco en todo e intentando no quedarme dormida. Al ratito, Seph pasó por la habitación para despedirse y la oí meterse en la cama, iba con el libro en la mano así que supuse que se quedaría dormida como solía hacer la mayoría de las noches, con el libro en las manos cuando se le deshiciera el Celebrer… pero tampoco pensé mucho más porque el cansancio me empezó a pasar factura, y me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos.

La mañana siguiente empezó con calma, fui como un zombi a la cocina a por algo de café oyendo a Seph quejarse y removerse en la cama cuando oyó el golpazo que me había dado al dejar una puerta abierta. Al final, sin mucho más incidente conseguí poner la cafetera a funcionar y esperé a que saliera el café mirando por la ventana de la cocina, hacía un día soleado así que ese era un buen factor, sería mucho más fácil ser llamativas que si hiciera mal tiempo.  
-Akane, se te está saliendo el café –oí la voz de Sephie recién levantada desde la puerta de la cocina, ante lo que salté como un resorte a apartar la cafetera del gas.  
-Mierda, me había quedado ida mientras miraba por la ventana.  
-Ya veo, ya… -y me pareció escuchar cómo se reía tras decir estas palabras mientras desaparecía hacia el baño.  
Al final me las apañé para hacer del desayuno algo decente, sintiéndome más humana después de la segunda taza de café, que fue cuando mi amiga Seph decidió aparecer por la cocina, ya prácticamente arreglada para salir.  
-Ahí tienes el café. Bruja. –repuse sacándole la lengua y yéndome a cambiar yo también.  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un zombi por las mañanas~ ah, y algo torpe –me gritó desde la cocina.  
Tras terminar de arreglarnos ambas, con nuestros modelitos nuevos, salimos de la casa preparadas para buscar pelea. Yo iba vestida con un top corto morado y negro con hebillas, algo de cuello y media manga que me llegaba justo por debajo de las costillas y dejaba mi cintura y el abdomen al descubierto, mostrando el tatuaje de las alas de ángel que llevaba en el ombligo, acompañado de unas mallas de cuero negras con los mismos detalles morados y para finalizar el look unas botas negras con un pelín de altura que me llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla. No me había molestado en coger abrigo, al igual que Seph, ya que el clima era bastante agradable incluso para ser tan pronto por la mañana. Ella iba vestida con una camiseta sencilla de media manga azul y negra, con cuerdas y hebillas por la altura del pecho, una falda corta negra con detalles azules acompañada de un liguero negro, que unía unas medias con los mismos detalles que la ropa en tonos azules y negros y unas botas con hebillas que la llegaban justo por debajo de las rodillas. Para complementar el look se había puesto unas gafas de aviador en la cabeza a modo de diadema, unos guantes sin dedos y tachuelas y un cinturón con tuercas.  
-No sé cómo no pierdes la mitad de los complementos en las peleas Seph –dije mirando a mi amiga y tratando de evitar una risa.  
-Cada una va como quiere, yo me he acostumbrado a ellos y no puedo salir sin mis cosas.  
Pero unos hombres no muy agradables nos interrumpieron la conversación cuando empezaron a silbar y a gritarnos como si fuéramos fulanas.  
-Akane, estos mismos nos pueden servir de entretenimiento si las cosas se ponen feas, estamos a un par de calles de donde viven los chapuzas, sería muy sencillo atraerles hasta allí, pero antes se me ha ocurrido un plan.  
Tras esas palabras Seph apretó el paso, se sabía la dirección de los chicos al dedillo así que se movió con agilidad, llamando al timbre con decisión. Yo la seguía flipando, sin entender de donde había salido la idea de repente, pero decidí seguirla el juego. Al poco rato, Worick abrió la puerta y al vernos se quedó un poco desconcertado pero nos dejó pasar invitándonos a sentarnos. Cuando nos sentamos, vimos como Worick desaparecía por una puerta cercana, para aparecer con Nick a su espalda.  
-¿Qué hacen dos señoritas tan bellas a las puertas de nuestra casa tan temprano? –Dijo Worick sentándose en el otro sofá, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo.  
Fue Sephie la que habló, con un tono serio, pero un poco informal.  
-Hemos oído muchas cosas sobre “Los chapuzas” de este barrio, y habíamos pensado que podríamos uniros a vosotros. Nosotras somos dos Twilights que nos negamos a pertenecer a ninguna familia, al igual que vosotros y hemos pensado que podríamos unir fuerzas.  
Vimos como Worick miraba a Nick, y este a su vez, empezaba a hacerle gestos con las manos. Worick fue a decir algo pero Sephie le cortó.  
-Yo me llamo Sephie, y ella es Akane –Repuso mirando directamente a Nick, usando las manos para hacer gestos y apoyar lo que estaba diciendo.  
Miré a Sephie, y luego miré a Nick, que la miraba con un gesto desconfiado, y aun así negó con la cabeza, y empezó a hablar con Worick.  
-Me temo señoritas –Dijo tras terminar de hablar con Nick- que no podemos aceptar vuestra petición. No estamos acostumbrados a tener compañía, preferimos trabajar solos. Y menos sin conocernos de nada.  
Viendo como Sephie se levantaba, y con una sonrisa se despedía, la imité haciendo lo mismo para salir después y cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotras.  
-¿A qué ha venido todo eso? –repuse bajito cuando ya estábamos en la calle.  
-Es una llamada de atención, ahora ya nos conocen oficialmente. Además si armamos gresca, nos oyen y se consideran tan “caballeros” como dicen por ahí, bajaran a ver qué pasa y nos ayudaran. Te apuesto cinco pavos a que antes de que acabe el día somos miembros de los chapuzas –dijo tranquilamente, con una sonrisa analizando la calle en busca de posibles objetivos. Cuando los vio me hizo un gesto y fuimos hacia allá.  
-Eh chicas… ¿No queréis un poco de compañía masculina? Se os ve muy solas y estos barrios no son seguros –repuso un cerdo, apareciendo por detrás de nosotras- Además, podemos subir a divertirnos un poco.  
Iba apretando los puños para contenerme un poco, Seph me miraba con una sonrisa, pero antes de que nos lo esperáramos estábamos rodeadas por 4 tíos bastante fornidos.  
-Mierda, igual esto no es tan fácil Sephie –murmuré sabiendo que mi amiga lo oiría, ante lo que se llevó una mano al cuchillo.  
-Hagámoslo, y no te tomes el Celebrer –dijo seria, para después mirar a los hombres con desdén y hacer un ruido de asco.  
-Está bien- Y ahora sí que me dirigí a los hombres- ¿Divertirnos? ¿Con vosotros? Hemos pisado gusanos más bonitos que todos vosotros juntos.  
Los hombres ante ello, empezaron a llamarnos de todo menos bonitas, y se lanzaron a la pelea, para intentar reducirnos, acabamos relativamente fácil con los dos primeros, pero al ver la pelea, más de ellos empezaron a unirse…  
-Joder, ya no sé ni cuantos llevamos –dije en una de las veces que me crucé con Seph.  
-Vendrán, lo sé.  
Tras un rato más de pelea, efectivamente, los chicos se presentaron y nos terminaron ayudando a acabar con aquella panda de gentuza. Justo al final cuando ya se estaban acercando a nosotras, para ver si estábamos bien, capté algo con el rabillo del ojo, y les empujé para apartarles de la trayectoria del cuchillo de uno de los matones que se nos había escapado, haciendo que los tres se cayeran al suelo. Me llevé un buen corte en el costado, pero enseguida acabé con él. Los chicos fueron a moverse pero la peliazul les hizo un gesto, Seph vino corriendo a ver lo grave que era el corte, y al mirarlo puso los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Otra vez? ¿Me vas a obligar a ir con Nina y Theo? -Ninguna los habíamos visto, pero parece ser que los hombres se habían quedado hablando mientras que mi amiga venía a socorrerme.  
-Creo que no va a ser necesario, yo tengo conocimientos médicos básicos –Se oyó la voz de Worick a nuestra espalda.  
Sephie se levantó y le miró, con una ceja levantada y cara de pocos amigos.  
-Me va a tocar llevarla al doctor, porque estamos en la situación en la que estamos por intentar venir a hacer amigos ¿Ves? –Y me señaló- Además, dime lo que hemos conseguido, porque ni formamos parte de vuestro grupo, ni tengo medicinas en casa.  
-Por eso te digo, que nosotros en casa sí tenemos medicinas, además… hemos reconsiderado vuestra oferta.  
-¿Hah? –contestó Seph de mal humor, mirando al rubio con una ceja levantada.  
-Hemos… reconsiderado vuestra oferta, si aún os interesa. –Dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sonriendo- Podéis ser parte de los Chapuzas si aún queréis…


	5. La unión

-¿Qué? –Dijo Sephie, sin creerse nada de lo que estaba escuchando.  
El rubio suspiró, repitiéndolo otra vez.  
-Podéis trabajar con nosotros si queréis, nos habéis demostrado en varias ocasiones que sois personas que saben moverse en una pelea, y además la rubia… ¿Akane? –Ante el asentimiento de Sephie, Worick continuó- nos acaba de salvar la vida.  
En ese momento Nick también se acercó, hablándole por gestos a Worick y señalando a la peliazul.  
-No lo he hecho por reconocimiento, Nick, simplemente no voy a dejar que muera nadie delante de mis narices- Dijo Sephie, al entender lo que estaba diciendo el moreno, que siguió hablándola en lenguaje de signos.  
El chico estaba diciéndola que la noche que se encontraron en la fiesta, también estuvimos luchando todos codo con codo, y que gracias a nuestra participación la pelea fue más sencilla, así que el también estaba de acuerdo en que se unieran, siempre y cuando aceptaran todas las normas del trabajo.  
-O-oye no es por cortar el rollo ni nada… pero me duele ¿Sabéis?  
Los tres me miraron con algo de apuro y tras encogerse de hombros, Worick me cargó como si fuera una princesa, ante lo que solté un quejido, pero me apoyé como pude para evitar que no me doliera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Cuando subimos a la casa, oí a Seph decirle algo a Nick ante lo que chico fue rápido cubriendo el sofá con una toalla para no mancharlo de sangre, y Worick me dejó con cuidado.  
-Akane, voy a tener que moverte un poco el top, que por cierto está roto –dijo Seph para ver el corte.  
-¿Qué? –Dije levantándome un poco y arrepintiéndome al momento, cuando el dolor que me atravesó me dejó doblada en el sofá de nuevo –Mierda, era nuevo…  
-Al menos has salvado el tatuaje por los pelos, creo que eso es más importante. Desinfectante –repuso extendiendo la mano hacia el rubio, que estaba detrás de ella.  
-¿Vas a tener que darme puntos? –Dije mirándola con una mueca, y al momento vi a Worick acercarse con un bote de desinfectante, algodones, gasas, vendas y más cosas que no llegaba a ver porque ya estaba un poco mareada.  
-Sí, porque tienes un señor corte… te ha cogido con ganas el cabrón.  
Juré al oírle decir eso sabiendo que iba a dolerme, además ya podía oler el desinfectante, y solamente con el olor ya tenía el estómago revuelto, así que opté por cerrar los ojos y dejar a mi amiga hacer su magia intentando no saltar ni moverme demasiado. Al tener los ojos cerrados no fui capaz de apreciar al rubio mirándome tras la espalda de Sephie con una mueca de disgusto al ver lo que hacía la chica ni a Nick mirando a la peliazul , pensando que iba a ser algo bueno tenerlas en el equipo, aligeraría un poco la carga de trabajo y tendrían compañía.  
En algún momento mientras Sephie me cosía, debí perder la consciencia como método de autodefensa para aguantar el dolor y me desperté en una habitación ligeramente oscura, arropada, sin top y llena de vendas.  
-Buenas tardes –Dijo Sephie con una ligera sonrisa, al ver que me despertaba- Me asusté un poco al ver que te desmayabas, pero así fue más rápido, y sufriste menos.  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
-Estamos en la casa de los chicos, Worick te ha cedido su cama hasta que te recuperaras para que nos podamos ir a casa, han dicho algo de ir a por cena y comerla todos aquí.  
Pensé por un momento las palabras de Sephie, uno: estaba arropada en la cama de Worick. Dos: íbamos a pedir cena y a cenar con los chicos.  
-Acompáñame esa cena con cerveza y pago yo por la ayuda.  
Al poco rato, le pedí ayuda a Seph para vestirme, y salí despacio de la habitación de Worick, para sentarme en el sofá.  
-Toma rubia, te he traído analgésicos que me ha dado Theo, me ha dicho que con esto la curación será más rápida y te dolerá menos –Oí a Worick de repente, cuando ya estuve acomodada.  
-¿Fuiste a ver a Theo?  
-Tenía que ir a por tabaco, te he traído por cierto –dijo enseñándome un paquete y sonriendo – y como no me pillaba lejos me acerqué por si tenía algo para ayudarte.  
-Gracias Worick –dije con un suspiro- A todos en realidad, me habéis salvado la vida.  
Nick, que estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente negó con la cabeza, y empezó a mover las manos. Sephie que estaba pendiente me lo iba traduciendo.  
-Dice que tú has hecho lo mismo por ellos, y que si vamos a ser compañeros deberíamos ir acostumbrándonos.  
Asentí al moreno y sonreí con sinceridad. El resto de la tarde se nos hizo bastante leve, cuando por fin las pastillas que me había dado Theo empezaron a hacer efecto, Seph y yo decidimos volver a casa, prometiéndoles a los chicos que volveríamos por la mañana.  
De camino a nuestra casa, que estaba bastante cerca, había una tienda y tras llorarle un poco a Sephie, compró alguna cerveza para las dos. Tras muchos intentos había conseguido que le gustaran, y esa noche acabamos las dos celebrando la mini victoria que habíamos tenido con los chicos, hablando y haciendo el idiota por el comedor, hasta que caímos rendidas del alcohol y del día.  
A la mañana siguiente, ya me encontraba algo mejor, las pastillas y los parches que me había puesto Seph estaban haciendo magia.  
-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en casa de los chicos? –dije sin molestarme en ponerme nada de ropa en la parte de arriba, no podía y además iba con las vendas, mientras iba buscando a Seph en la cocina, porque olía a café.  
-En unos cuarenta minutos, come algo para que te puedas tomar las pastillas y tráete la camiseta que te ayude a ponértela. Procura que no sea muy pegada porque si no lo vas a pasar mal.  
Hice caso a la peliazul, y dentro del tiempo que me había dicho estábamos listas para salir y preparadas para ir a casa de los chicos a que nos explicaran cómo funcionaba el trabajo del “Chapuzas”. Cuando llegamos a casa de los chicos subimos, descubriendo que ya estaban listos ellos también.  
-Vamos andando, os explicaremos lo que vamos a hacer por el camino –dijo Worick con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal estas rubia? – y añadió un guiño al final de la frase.  
-Mejor, gracias –dije con una sonrisa mientras salíamos a la calle- ¿Dónde vamos?  
Worick, nos contó que de momento íbamos a entregar los pedidos de Theo, y después tenían que ir a hablar con la policía. Mientras andábamos me encendí un cigarro, saqué uno y se lo ofrecí al rubio, que lo cogió con suavidad, llegando a rozarme los dedos en un gesto sutil pero seductor. Seph que estaba más interesada en Nick se adelantó un poco y empezó a caminar con él, hablando con él un poco, y dejando que el chico la corrigiera cuando no hacía algún gesto bien.  
Tras un paseo largo, y todos los recados de Theo hechos, Worick nos dijo que nos esperáramos en el principio de la calle, que no quería que la policía nos reconociera de primeras para que no nos dieran problemas, y ellos se fueron al encuentro que habían acordado. Desde lejos veíamos como Nick molestaba a los policías subiéndose en el coche, y Worick se reía. Al rato volvieron con el gesto más serio.  
-Tenemos una limpieza que hacer. Akane, si no puedes moverte, vete a casa.  
-Yo voy con vosotros –Dije cabezota, negando con la cabeza- Estoy bien.  
Worick, aunque torció los labios, no dijo nada y empezó a hablar de lo que habían hablado con la policía.  
-Los Cristiano están dando problemas de nuevo, y encima se ha oído algo por ahí de otra persona que se dedica a darle caza a los Twilight. Aunque de momento solo tenemos que hacernos cargo de la familia. Creo que están intentando asesinar al jefe de la otra familia para quedarse con el territorio.  
-¿Está muy lejos de donde estamos? –dijo Sephie  
-Nah, a un par de manzanas –respondió el rubio, sacando otro cigarro, mientras empezaba a caminar. Tened cuidado, estarán escondidos y no les alegrará mucho que aparezcamos.  
Caminamos charlando bajito, sobre las cosas y los detalles que les había dado la policía, ultimando detalles. Pero todo lo que habíamos hablado, se nos fue al traste cuando de repente oímos un disparo y empezaron a aparecer matones por todas partes.  
-Mierda, tenemos fiesta sorpresa –dije poniéndome en guardia, y empezando a repartir alguna que otra, asegurándome que tenía el Celebrer en su sitio por si necesitaba tirar de él en algún momento.  
Vi a Sephie empezar a repartir también, poniéndose seria. Sin darnos cuenta al final nos habíamos dividido un poco, yo peleaba codo con codo con Worick, se notaba que el chico intentaba protegerme un poco, pero no iba a andar con estupideces, y con la adrenalina de la pelea se me olvidó el dolor del costado. Por el rabillo del ojo fui capaz de ver a Seph, cambiar sitios con Nick, para no estorbar y para cuidarle la espalda a la vez que se defendía.  
Hubo un momento, que los cuatro estábamos espalda con espalda, y no éramos conscientes de que en ningún momento nos habíamos estorbado, como si supiéramos los roles que teníamos cada uno en una pelea y supiéramos explotarlos de la mejor manera posible. Al final de la pelea, todos estábamos relativamente enteros, salvo alguna herida leve que se curaría con un poco de desinfectante y no había hecho falta ni que Nick ni yo tiráramos de Celebrer así que nos miramos con una sonrisa de suficiencia entre nosotros.  
-¿Hacemos un equipo del demonio eh? –Dijo Worick pasándose una mano por el cuello con una sonrisa.  
Los demás asentimos sonriendo, y empezamos a andar, fuera del lugar. Worick nos había dicho que la policía se encargaría de limpiar el desastre.  
-Akane, te va a doler en cuanto se te pase el subidón de adrenalina, así que vamos a casa –dijo Sephie, pasándome una mano por los hombros- Además tienes la herida abierta, porque se te ha manchado la venda.  
-Lo he supuesto, pero aun estoy bien, así que no te preocupes. No voy a forzar nada más hoy.  
-Chicas, quedaros en casa, vamos a tener una pequeña “Fiesta” de bienvenida.  
Con estas palabras y un par de gestos de Nick, que al principio miró a Worick con cara de que el muchacho estaba como una cabra, fuimos a casa de los chicos. Una vez allí me tuve que pelear con Sephie para que me dejara tranquila, pero hasta que no me amenazó con esconderme el tabaco no consiguió que me quedara quieta para curarme. Nick miraba la escena como si estuviéramos locas y Worick se reía.  
Al final, los chicos bajaron a por la cena, yo me senté con Seph en un sofá y los chicos en otro, pero un par de cervezas después, Worick estaba sentado a mi lado mientras nos fumábamos un cigarro, y Seph se había tirado en el suelo, en frente de Nick, hablando con él en lenguaje de signos. Me fijé que la chica tenía una expresión en la cara que hacía siglos que no le veía… pero ya me metería con ella en otro momento.  
Desde fuera, se veía una imagen muy tierna, todos acabamos saciados y medio borrachos. Yo estaba completamente recostada en Worick por el costado que no me dolía a la vez que el rubio se había dormido apoyando su cabeza en la mía. Nick había caído de cualquier forma en el sofá y Seph sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá cerca de la cintura de Nick.


	6. primeros problemas

La mañana siguiente amaneció extrañamente tranquila, abrí los ojos cuando un rayo de sol me dio directamente en la cara y al mirar a mi alrededor, con cuidado de no moverme bruscamente, vi cómo nos habíamos quedado dormidos y sonreí al ver a Seph tirada de cualquier manera por el suelo. Luego noté calor en el costado y al ver a Worick, que se había caído de alguna forma al moverse al otro lado del sofá me sonrojé un poco, pero decidí ignorarlo y levantarme suponiendo que todo el mundo agradecería un buen desayuno cuando se levantaran.  
Estuve cotilleando por la cocina de los chicos en silencio hasta que encontré una cafetera, algo de pan, huevos, beicon y un poco de aceite. Así que me las apañé para empezar a hacer el desayuno mientras todo el mundo dormía a la vez que pensaba un poco en todo el día de ayer, estaba bastante ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no había visto a Sephie entrar a la cocina y asomarse por la ventana.  
-Psst, Akane –dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro, lo que me hizo saltar, jurar y casi tirar el café que tenía en las manos.  
-¿Qué mierdas te pasa? ¡Qué susto me has dado! –Dije gritando medio en susurros.  
-Tenemos compañía –repuso señalando por la ventana.  
Me acerqué a la ventana y solté una palabrota al ver a uno de los perritos falderos de Erik.  
-¿Cómo nos han encontrado? No estamos ni en nuestra casa –dije dejando de mirar por la ventana- al final siempre me fastidia alguien el desayuno.  
-Tendremos que bajar a ver qué quiere, los chicos siguen durmiendo como troncos así que deberíamos estar de vuelta antes de que se despierten. Aún son las 7.  
Asentí mientras me acababa el poco café que me quedaba de un trago y me ponía la chaqueta que había dejado en la silla cuando estaba cocinando el desayuno. Fuimos al baño a adecentarnos un poco y tras coger unas llaves abrimos la puerta despacio, Nick se removió un poco, pero no llegó a despertarse. Cerrando la puerta tras nosotras fuimos a encontrarnos con nuestro primer problema del día.  
El hombre al vernos, empezó a andar alejándose de la casa de los chicos y nosotras con sutileza le seguimos hasta llegar a un callejón alejado de miradas indiscretas.  
-Erik quiere saber si hay algún progreso en vuestra misión –dijo simplemente, sin saludar si quiera.  
-Dile a Erik que no podemos hacer milagros –solté de mal humor, ganándome un pisotón de mi amiga.  
-Aún no tenemos información nueva a parte de la que venía en los dossiers de los chicos, pero estamos haciendo progresos. Llevamos un par de días con ellos, y tenemos que ganarnos su confianza, así que dile a Erik que iremos nosotras a llevarle la información, que si manda a sus perritos falderos nuestra misión puede irse al traste –dijo seria.  
-Aparte de la información de la misión, el señor quiere haceros saber que debéis tener cuidado, están llegando rumores de una muchacha que va matando Twilights sin ningún miramiento. Una joven castaña que no está trabajando para nadie. Y al señor le incomodaría perder a dos de sus juguetitos favoritos.  
Sephie soltó un juramento y una bordería que pegaban justo con la mirada de desprecio que le estaba echando yo al hombre. Quién puso mala cara, pero asintió mosqueado con suficiencia y al girarse le oímos murmurar algo de las malditas putas de Erik y los problemas que le iban a traer.  
-¿Así que ahora somos las malditas putas de Erik? –pregunté medio riéndome del hombre una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente para que no nos escuchara.  
Sephie se encogió de hombros, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza agachada así que la dejé un poco de espacio creyendo saber lo que estaba pensando. Cuando llegamos a una tienda la paré para pasar a comprar algo, y no subir de vacío a casa de los chicos. No habíamos tardado más de 15 minutos así que estaban exactamente en la misma postura en la que los habíamos dejado. Una vez que ya estuvimos arriba asentadas de nuevo, nos pusimos a desayunar, pero pensaba abordar a la peliazul en cuanto estuviéramos completamente solas. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de traicionar la confianza de los chicos, y creo que Sephie estaba pensando lo mismo, pero si era así necesitábamos un plan contra Erik, y eso era muchísimo más complicado.  
Al ratito, los chicos empezaron a removerse, oí a Worick quejarse, y luego después pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos nosotras.  
-Huele muy bien aquí –murmuró Worick, aun algo desorientado.  
-¡A desayunar! –dije con una sonrisa, intentando cambiar la cara, para que ninguno se diera cuenta de nada.  
Worick cogió el desayuno y se sentó en la mesa con nosotras, charlando sobre lo que tendríamos que hacer hoy. Tenía pinta de que era un trabajo serio. Al rato, Nick entró a la cocina, yendo justo hacia donde estaba Sephie y hablando con ella en lenguaje de signos le enseñó algo que llevaba en la mano, Seph había perdido un pequeño pendiente mientras dormía y Nick lo había encontrado, luego el chico, sin esperar una aprobación levantó las manos hacia la oreja de la chica y le puso el pendiente con una sorpresiva habilidad. No me pasó desapercibido el ligero rubor en las mejillas de mi amiga, pero paso a paso hablaría de todo con ella, a veces, era mejor dejarla a su aire para que no se agobiara.  
Nick nos dio las gracias por el desayuno, y cuando todos acabamos de desayunar, sonó el teléfono de los chicos cuando Worick volvió con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido todos llegamos a la conclusión a la vez de que teníamos un trabajo que hacer.  
-El trabajo que tenemos hoy es bastante más complicado –dijo Worick sentándose en la mesa otra vez, con un suspiro aún con el semblante serio- Se trata de drogas e ilegales, tenemos que descubrir quién está moviendo una droga nueva en la parte este de la ciudad. Según me han dicho, la droga produce una fuerza parecida al Celebrer, pero dura bastante más. Además de eso, también provoca que los órganos internos sufran daños irreversibles si se consume en cuestión de horas.  
-O sea que si consumes algo de la droga, aunque no sea mucho ¿Provoca la muerte de manera irreversible, no? –Dije dándole vueltas a todo lo que estaba diciendo el chico- Pero no tiene sentido, se cargarían a la mitad de la población… a no ser que tenga un público concreto. Sephie entonces hizo un gesto señalándonos a los cuatro.  
–Lo que quieren es acabar con la población de Twilights, haciendo que la gente reparta esas drogas como si fuera Celebrer. Los que tenemos un rango más bajo, igual tenemos más probabilidades, pero si lo comparamos a ciertos idiotas que tiran muy rápido de las pastillas… estaríais muertos antes de que acabara la pelea.  
Nick empezó a gesticular, dándole la razón a Seph. Y Worick asintió perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Pues tenemos que localizar la fuente, investigar quién está al mando de la operación, y evitar que la repartan. Tenemos doce horas para parar la operación o mañana no habrá Ergastulum.  
Tras la explicación del rubio levanté la vista, encontrándome a Nick sonriendo casi de forma salvaje, a Seph con la mirada fija en la mesa y a Worick rascándose el pelo de la nunca. Nos miramos entre nosotros y empezamos a movernos para salir cuanto antes a la misión, sabiendo que esta vez las cosas no serían sencillas. Tras veinte minutos, todos estábamos listos para salir. Worick y Sephie habían estado trabajando en un plan que nos permitiría peinar la zona sin ser descubiertos a la vez que íbamos localizando gente.  
Cuando se levantaron y se fueron hacia la puerta, llevé la mano con disimulo al pequeño pastillero que siempre llevaba cargado de Celebrer, simplemente para asegurarme de que estaba ahí. Al notarlo suspiré tranquila y fui detrás de ellos escuchando lo que iban diciendo.  
-Pero Sephie, no es tan sencillo como: llegar, matar al jefe y salir por patas. No hay mucha droga, según me han dicho es un pequeño maletín con la fórmula y la primera parte del producto –dijo el rubio dándole una calada al cigarrillo- tenemos que hacernos con el maletín, pararle los pies a los que estén detrás de la operación y salir airosos. Somos un grupo poderoso, pero aún así si son muchos podrían ponernos las cosas difíciles.  
-No soy tonta Worick, por suerte Akane está casi curada y al ser pocos va a ser muy sencillo mezclarnos con ellos.  
Iba pensativa, mientras escuchaba los planes de lo que haríamos cuando llegáramos. Estaba justo terminándome el cigarro cuando los chicos se desviaron por la calle paralela a la que teníamos que llegar.  
-Bueno chicos –empezó Worick, mirando a Seph y asintiendo- Esto puede ser complejo, pero si nos organizamos bien no tiene por qué ser complejo. Nick y Akane, vais a armar un poco de alboroto, para que los que estén defendiendo al portador tengan algo con lo que entretenerse. Mientras tanto Sephie y yo buscaremos al portador, le sacaremos información y recuperaremos el maletín con la droga. ¿Todo correcto?  
Asentimos todos, empezando a movernos.  
-Tened mucho cuidado –dije con la vista clavada en mi amiga. Luego apoyé la mano en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo y me fui a seguir a Nick, que ya había saltado tejado arriba Katana en mano y había empezado a hacer escándalo sin mí.  
No me dio tiempo a pensar mucho después de eso, estuvimos un buen rato esquivando balas y matando a los matones que iban detrás de nosotros sin ningún tipo de miramiento. En algún momento, me había parecido ver a Seph y a Worick, que estaban yendo a la oficina donde se supone que estaba el portador con la droga para hacer el intercambio.  
Me había quedado un poco ensimismada, y hasta que Nick no me dio un empujón hacia uno de los lados, parando un golpe que sin duda me habría destrozado el brazo, no reaccioné.  
-Gracias –repuse intentando ayudarme con gestos, para luego seguir peleando.  
Cuando por fin habíamos limpiado por fuera, entramos al edificio, que Worick y Seph se habían encargado de limpiar previamente. Cuando empezamos a subir las escaleras, escuchamos un golpe fuerte seguido de un disparo, lo que hizo que voláramos escaleras arriba para encontrarnos una imagen de lo más grotesco. Worick, tras un grito de advertencia, acababa de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza al portador, que aún tenía una pistola en la mano y el maletín fuertemente agarrado en la otra. Ambas pistolas humeando por el disparo, y cuando me fijé hacia donde estaba apuntada la pistola del portador, miré encontrándome a mi amiga tirada en el suelo con una mano ensangrentada en la cara y Nick a su lado.  
-¡Sephie! –y corrí a su lado, mientras Worick terminaba de recoger el maletín haciendo un ruido de disgusto.


	7. tiempo de relax

Acabamos de hacer la recogida y llevamos a Seph corriendo al doctor. Como todos estábamos ahí en medio, nos echó a todos, aunque Nick se quedó dentro hablando con Nina, ya que se negaba a marcharse, y echándole un ojo a Seph maquillado en una expresión ceñuda de enfado o preocupación.  
-No ha perdido el ojo de milagro –dijo Theo tras un rato, cuando acabó de curar a Seph, con un suspiro largo, saliendo a la puerta a fumar con nosotros.  
-¿Es muy serio? –le pregunté, preocupada por mi amiga.  
-Si hubiera sido un centímetro más arriba, quizás. Pero le he dado puntos internos, para que no le quede mucha marca en la cara. Aun así se le quedará una bonita cicatriz bajo el ojo. Debería estar unas 24 horas de reposo, cambiándose el apósito del ojo y sin forzarlo. Después podrá llevar una vida perfectamente normal.  
Worick y yo que estábamos atentos ambos, asentimos. Fui a hacer el amago de entrar pero levantó la mano.  
-Está dormida, no despertará mínimo hasta dentro de un par de horas –y se puso hábilmente delante de mí para meterse a la clínica de nuevo, cerrándome la puerta en la nariz.  
Worick me puso las manos en los hombros, con suavidad, lo que me permitió apreciar lo largos que eran sus dedos.  
-Vamos a comer algo o a tomar un café rubia, Nick se quedará con ella y así nos relajamos un poco.  
Asentí con la cabeza agachada, normalmente era yo la que terminaba en la posición de Seph, y me costaba asimilar que mi amiga casi pierde un ojo por culpa de un malnacido.  
-Menos mal que al menos está muerto –dije con enfado una vez que ya habíamos comprado el café, y nos lo tomábamos sentados en un banco alejado de la gente.  
-No deberíamos haberlo matado, pero era necesario. Además ya le habíamos sacado toda la información. Maldita sea, no sé como cojones llegó a sacar la puta pistola. Lo siento Akane. Se supone que debía proteger a tu amiga.  
Escuchar al chico con la voz más oscura que de costumbre hizo que levantara la vista y le mirara. Me lo encontré mirando al suelo, con el café entre las manos y me chocó bastante la imagen.  
-Worick –Dije con suavidad, dejando el café en el banco y poniéndole la mano en los hombros, imitando lo que él había hecho momentos antes conmigo –No tienes que disculparte por nada, nadie podría haberlo previsto.  
-Claro que sí, tendría que haberle revisado mejor y esto no habría pasado –contestó enfadado, levantando la cabeza para mirarme con intensidad.  
-Bueno, puede ser algo que podríais haber hecho ambos, no tienes por qué darle más vueltas ni ahogarte en la culpa. -El chico estaba pensando que contestar, tenía las mejillas encendidas del enfado, su ojo azul brillaba con intensidad, debido a lo mismo. No pude evitar quedarme mirándole por unos segundos…  
-Pero Akane…  
Resoplé harta de las quejas, y por una vez en la vida mi cuerpo actuó antes de que yo pudiera decidir por mi cuenta hacer una locura. Agarré la cara del chico, y le besé asumiendo que así se callaría. Incluso de forma algo brusca, para luego levantarme de allí y dejarle callado, con cara de tonto en el banco.  
-Basta ya de idioteces.  
Empecé a caminar hacia la clínica de Theo otra vez, sin dudar que el chico viniera detrás. Aunque a diferencia de la anterior, el chico iba en silencio detrás de mí. Ambos fumando mientras caminábamos y completamente ajenos a los ojos que nos llevaban mirando un rato. Cuando llegamos al a clínica pasamos en silencio y cuando fui a asomarme para ver a Seph, Worick me movió detrás de una cortina pidiéndome silencio.  
Nick movía las manos con rapidez, como solía hacer cuando hablaba. Pude fijarme que estaba hablando con Sephie, que estaba ya despierta y sonreí ante la imagen. Miré a Worick ya que no entendía lo que estaban hablando. Sólo pude oír con claridad una de las respuestas de la peliazul.  
-Pero Nick, no es como si lo fuera buscando como Akane o tú. A mí no me gusta lidiar con el dolor ni haré tonterías.  
El moreno siguió haciendo gestos y oímos a la peliazul resoplar.  
-No voy a irme a vuestra casa, tengo que ir con Akane a nuestra casa, coger ropa y estar tranquila –hizo una pausa mirando al chico –Bueno, ¡pues mala suerte!  
Mientras Seph se quejaba, lo que me resultó bastante gracioso, Worick miraba a su amigo con incredulidad.  
-Está preocupado por la pequeña Sephie… es extraño. El no suele mostrar ningún tipo de afecto directo por nadie.  
-Mi amiga es así, se mete en tu interior antes de que te des cuenta de ello. –Le hice un gesto para que viniera detrás de mí y salimos de allí en silencio –Pero pienso que ella también puede estar desarrollando algún tipo de afecto extraño por el moreno, es raro el cómo lo anda buscando sin darse cuenta, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que hace que os conocemos –terminé añadiendo cuando estábamos fuera.  
-¿Tú crees? Porque yo veo más que podrían darse de cabezazos entre ellos antes de que alguno de los dos piense que puede llegar a querer a otro.  
-Pues claro, creo que conozco a mi amiga desde hace muchos años, y si es cierto que no es nada cariñosa, y prefiere dar una patada a la pared, antes que mostrar debilidad por nadie. También te digo que ella no suele tener esos arranques con casi nadie, la habré visto un par de veces o tres –Hice una pausa para encenderme el cigarrillo- Lo que me extraña es que se moleste en rebatirle a Nick las cosas, normalmente suele pasar del tema y hacer al final lo que le da la gana.  
Worick seguía escuchando mientras fumaba, no se había olvidado de cómo le había hecho callar antes pero ya vería la forma de devolvérmelo.  
-Veremos que sucede – dijo sin más, mirándome.  
En ese momento vimos salir a Nick como buscándonos, y me hizo un gesto para que pasara mientras se acercaba a Worick, como si quisiera hablar con él. Así que me fui de allí antes de que la conversación degenerara en algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirme.  
-Eh, ¿Qué tal estas? –dije acercándome a la cama de mi amiga con la expresión preocupada.  
-Aburrida de las preguntas de todo el mundo, pero aún no siento dolor. Theo me ha dado algo fuerte.  
-Joder, no sabes el susto que me diste al verte ahí tirada…  
-No le registramos bien antes de atarle, el cabrón tenía la pistola guardada en la bota, y me dio en la cara porque me eché hacia delante para quitársela. Si no, quizás sería una bonita leyenda.  
-¿Eres idiota? ¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera! –dije dándole un golpecito en la mano, algo enfadada.  
La chica acabó riéndose con suavidad, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor.  
-Maldita sea, no quiero morir Akane, no de momento.  
-Ya, ya lo sé… ¿Y hay algún motivo en especial…?  
-¿Hah? ¿Por qué debería haber un motivo especial? –Contestó esquivando mi pregunta como una campeona- No voy a dejarte sola en medio de una misión, podrías morir sin mí.  
Me reí de la respuesta de mi amiga, para después darle un apretón suave en las manos, como gesto de aprecio.  
-Eres un caso… ¿Nos vamos a ir a casa a descansar? –dije para intentar indagar en lo que había hablado con Nick.  
-Si, por favor. Necesito darme una ducha y descansar sin tener a nadie por medio tocando las narices…  
-Theo ha dicho que estabas discutiendo con Nick, así que lo he supuesto -No le iba a contar a mi amiga, que había estado cotilleando detrás de la cortina con Worick un rato, para que encima me llamara maruja.  
-Sí, Nick insistía en que fuéramos a su casa, que quería tenernos vigiladas por si los de antes venían a molestarnos. ¡No entiendo que le pasa! Me ha insistido un par de veces.  
-¿Igual está preocupado? –dije sabiendo que eso la molestaría.  
-¿Por nosotras? Nah. Estaba intentando quedar bien…  
-Bueno, es un chico extraño y por mucho que le demos vueltas no encontraremos respuestas. De todos modos si no te apetece nos iremos a casa a descansar y mañana será otro día. ¿Te ha dicho Theo cuando puedes irte?  
-En cuanto pueda moverme. Me ha dicho que procure descansar bien, que me tome la medicina y que mañana me podré quitar el apósito este gigante y ponerme una tirita o algo más discreto.  
Asentí ante las palabras de Seph, aliviada de que no hubiera sido más que un susto tonto y viendo como estaba empezando a removerse y a intentar salir de la cama, asumí que nos íbamos.  
-¿Dónde están los chicos? –me dijo una vez que se había puesto los zapatos.  
-La última vez que los vi estaban hablando fuera… así que les veremos al salir –dije moviéndome con ella, no fuera a ser que se mareara o viera mal y le pasara algo.  
Theo nos dio unas cuantas indicaciones más antes de irnos y tras ello salimos de la clínica viendo a los chicos fuera.  
-Señoras~ -dijo Worick con ese tono tan suyo y que me ponía los pelos de punta- Os acompañaremos a casa y mañana hablaremos de trabajo, dependiendo como te encuentres ¿Vale? –Y con esta última pregunta miró a Seph, quien asintió con media sonrisa.  
Empezamos a andar, los chicos iban hablando entre ellos, mientras que yo caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Seph, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Antes de darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a casa y Seph, tras despedirse de los chicos empezó a subir. Hice lo mismo, despidiéndome de ellos con un gesto y un guiño subí detrás de mi amiga hasta casa.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –le pregunté a mi amiga.  
La peliazul negó con la cabeza, moviéndose hacia el baño. Cuando estuvo dentro fui a entrar y me miró como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas.  
-Ni se te ocurra mirarme así, puedes marearte, y si estoy aquí al menos puedo pescarte antes de que te abras la cabeza.  
Fue a protestar, pero al ver mi gesto de preocupación se limitó a suspirar, resignándose y desvistiéndose rápido para meterse a la ducha. Al rato salió y yo andaba perdida en mis pensamientos, en que igual la había pifiado con Worick, y sin saber que me había pasado por la cabeza para hacer lo que hice.  
-Eo! Akaaane… -Dijo Seph ya con la ropa interior puesta, moviendo las manos por delante de mi cara.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –dije saltando casi como un resorte pensando que le había pasado algo, pero Seph que era lista, se había alejado un poco evitando el golpe.  
-Sí, sí. Pero tu pareces estar pensativa, ¿Todo bien? Seguro que lo que sea no es tan grav…  
-He besado a Worick.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que has hecho qué?! –y pude ver a mi amiga mirándome con los ojos como platos-¿Cuándo?  
-Antes, cuando estábamos esperando para poder entrar a verte, no paraba de pedir disculpas y de que tenía que haberte protegido, no se callaba… y antes de que pudiera pensarlo ya lo había hecho –pero aparté la mirada de mi amiga.  
Seph, puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose a mi altura y levantándome la cara desde la barbilla para que la mirara.  
-¿Por qué sientes que no deberías haberlo hecho? –preguntó con suavidad.  
-Por la misión, puedo arruinarla… aunque en realidad –repuse haciendo una pausa, hablando más bajito –No sé si quiero vender a estos chicos por dinero Seph.  
-Es muy pronto para pensar eso Akane, lo sabes. Igual son unos cabrones más adelante… -dijo sin sentirlo, pero era lo correcto a decir en el momento.  
-¿En serio? Mírame y dime que ves a Nick matando por placer o diversión, si no está justificado, es completamente necesario o es un rival a su altura. -La peliazul no fue capaz de mirarme, sabía a lo que me refería y ella misma llevaba un rato largo pensándolo- Además solamente tienes que ver como cuida a Nina, o como se ha preocupado por ti desde la primera pelea en el chalet de los gemelos.  
-Pero… Akane, no podemos hacer… es muy difícil vencer a Erik.  
-Podríamos intentarlo, unirnos a ellos, contándoselo. Por favor, hemos conseguido desarmar una banda de drogadictos sin más heridas graves que la tuya y por un accidente.  
Sephie me cortó, sabiendo que en cuanto empezara a darle argumentos la convencería y no podía permitirse pensar ahora mismo, no con el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba levantando.  
-Espera un poco, déjame pensarlo, además –y la chica se llevó la mano a la frente – Me duele la cabeza y quiero descansar. Pero mañana lo veremos ¿Vale?  
Asentí ante sus palabras, y cuando estuvo en su habitación tumbada en la cama, le acerqué el Celebrer y la medicación de Theo.  
-Gracias –y la chica se dedicó a mirarme con una ceja levantada cuando me senté a su lado en el butacón que tenía en su cuarto, donde normalmente se ponía a leer. -¿No vas a irte, no?  
Negué con suavidad, ante lo que se movió hacia un lado de la cama y me hizo un hueco, lo único bueno de nuestra casa es que teníamos dos camas grandes para las dos.  
-Pero puedo hacerte daño si me muevo demasiado…  
-Akane, duermes como un maldito muerto, y si te vas a quedar más tranquila vigilándome aquí prefiero que no te rompas el cuello en caso de que caigas dormida.  
Con una sonrisa, me quité los pantalones, quedándome con mi camiseta ancha de dormir y la ropa interior.  
-Eres la mejor~ -dije algo más contenta metiéndome a su lado en la cama pero dejando un hueco para no hacerla daño sin querer.  
-Lo sé, ahora déjame dormir.  
Vi como la chica se tomaba las pastillas, apagaba la luz y cerraba los ojos. Al rato noté como la respiración de la chica cambiaba, lo que indicaba que ya se había dormido. Estuve la gran parte de la noche dando cabezadas y despertándome para ver a Seph y encontrármela dormida como un tronco, lo que hacía que me relajara de nuevo y me volviera a dormir.  
Ninguna de las dos éramos conscientes de la muchacha que miraba a través de la ventana y que no había perdido de vista nuestros movimientos durante todo el día.


	8. Caras nuevas

Tres semanas pasaron con tranquilidad, sin muchas cosas interesantes aparte de trabajos sencillos con los chicos la gran mayoría de los días. En estas semanas tanto Seph como yo habíamos tenido tiempo de recuperarnos completamente de nuestras heridas. A ella se le había quedado una pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo y a mí una marca en el costado, pero nada llamativo.  
-¿Sabemos algo de los chicos, Akane? –Dijo Seph revolviendo entre la ropa, para terminar de vestirse.  
-Aún no, y es raro porque normalmente estarían molestando a estas horas ya…  
Miré el reloj y efectivamente eran las ocho en punto, así que no tardaríamos en tener noticias de ellos, así que aproveché para terminar de preparar el desayuno y ponerlo encima de la mesa cuando vi entrar a Seph ya cambiada.  
-Vamos, que ya sabes que en seguida se ponen a molestar y a meter prisas… -Y no pude evitar reírme al recordar el día anterior cuando casi suben a buscarnos porque no estábamos listas para salir.  
-Antes de ir con ellos, tenemos que ir a comprar nosotras. Estamos con la nevera vacía Akane –me dijo Seph con cara de resignación.  
-Vale, pues vamos cuando desayunemos podemos bajar tranquilamente, avisamos a los chicos y luego trabajamos con ellos o lo que necesiten… aunque un día de descanso no nos vendría mal –y puse un puchero.  
Terminamos de desayunar charlando de forma animada sobre todo y nada a la vez, y cuando lo colocamos todo salimos de casa, dejando una nota pegada en la puerta y nos fuimos a la tienda a por suministros.  
-Pues te digo que al final no hay muchas noticias de los traficantes ¿no? –dije para que solo me oyera Seph.  
-No parece, pero no lo menciones… dicen que solo hace falta mencionar un problema para que aparezca.  
Acabamos las dos riéndonos y entramos a la tienda, pero cuando salimos, una muchacha castaña con el pelo corto estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente, con un pie apoyada en la misma.  
-Sobráis aquí Twilights –dijo mirándonos sin moverse.  
Nos fijamos que la chica llevaba gafas de sol oscuras, una ropa muy parecida a la nuestra y el pelo corto recto a la altura de los hombros.  
-¿Y tú eres…? –dije levantando una ceja con cara de mal humor.  
-Alguien que os va a borrar del mapa como no escuchéis lo que os estoy diciendo –La chica hablaba con burla en la voz, lo que nos puso a Seph y a mi automáticamente de mal humor.  
-Lo primero, tú no eres nadie para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer, cómo y cuándo –dijo Seph enfadada- Lo siguiente, somos Twilights, y por lo que parece tu no. Así que mejor desaparece del mapa antes de que te hagamos daño.  
-Bueno, bueno… lo dejaré aquí por hoy, pero os aviso, cuidaros las espaldas… esos chicos con los que trabajáis no están tan limpios como parecen. –Y tras llevarse un dedo a la frente a modo de despido la joven desapareció de allí entre los callejones.  
Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, intentando salir corriendo a por ella para que nos explicara con más detalle lo que había querido decir, pero Seph me puso la mano en el brazo y cuando la miré estaba negando con la cabeza.  
-Eso es lo que quiere, déjala. Averiguaremos cosas de ella en cuanto lleguemos a casa –y la peliazul empezó a caminar pensativa. Ninguna de las dos hablamos hasta que no llegamos al portal y vimos a Nick solo esperando en la puerta.  
Seph se acercó al chico moreno, con lo que podía ser un fantasma de una sonrisa y empezó a hablar con gestos con él. El chico la dijo que hoy estaríamos los tres solos, que era viernes y Worick tenía otro trabajo los viernes.  
-¿Le puedes preguntar que otro trabajo tiene Worick los viernes? –le dije a Sephie, casi con curiosidad, pensando que era cierto que los viernes Worick no solía estar, normalmente íbamos solo con Nick, o esos días no teníamos misiones.  
Pero Nick había intuido lo que quería preguntar… así que se giró haciendo un gesto con las manos, Seph me miró y yo levanté una ceja.  
-Creo que lo he entendido… -dije arrugando las cejas un momento, para luego cambiar la cara fingiendo que no me importaba nada, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Nick empezó a andar tras decir que iríamos a hacer recados sencillos. Pero Seph me conocía bien.  
-Akane, ¿Estás…?  
-¡Perfectamente! ¿No significa nada para mí, no? –dije de mal humor, mirando a mi amiga con la expresión contrariada, sabiendo que era inútil que se lo escondiera, porque ella lo sabía.  
-Bueno, piensa que aún necesitan ganar dinero de algún modo, y esa mentira no te la crees ni tú –dijo bajito mirándome, sabiendo que el tonteo entre Worick y yo se había hecho más notable estos días, pero aún así no había pasado nada mas aparte del beso tonto que le había dado para que se callara.  
-Lo sé, no pasa nada Seph de verdad. –dije sonriéndole a mi amiga, no fue falsa, pero era una sonrisa triste.  
Pasamos la mañana haciendo entregas con Nick, cogimos algo de comer y nos subimos a nuestra casa a comerlo con calma, después de comer y con la excusa de un dolor de cabeza me metí en la habitación, dejando a Seph y a Nick en el sillón charlando tranquilamente. En algún momento de la tarde, les oí marcharse, para luego volver Seph al rato largo de haberse ido.  
-¿Akane? –Dijo mi amiga llamando a la puerta con suavidad –Sé que no estás dormida, así que voy a entrar.  
Era inútil quejarme así que no dije nada, no estaba dormida pero sí con el pijama y arropada hasta las orejas.  
-¿Ya se ha ido Nick? –dije con la voz ahogada porque tenía la manta en la cabeza.  
-Sí, lo ha hecho, hemos estado dando un paseo, hablando y al final hemos conseguido averiguar información interesante. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la cabeza?  
-Me he dormido como unas tres horas, así que bien –dije sin mencionar que ese dolor de cabeza era por pensar quizás en cosas que no debía, al igual que tampoco mencioné la sonrisa de idiota que tenía mi amiga en la cara...  
-Te he traído algo para el dolor por si acaso lo necesitas –me dijo dejando una pastilla y un vaso de agua en la mesita -¿Pero seguro que estás bien y no estás mal por Worick?  
-Es mayorcito para saber lo que hace con su vida y en qué se gasta el dinero Seph, no voy a enfrentarle por eso, aunque me gustaría. Sigue siendo algo en lo que trabaja.  
Seph asintió ante mis palabras, extrañada de que no hubiera montado una pataleta, o me hubiera quejado más.  
-De todos modos igual se me cae algo en sus pelotas, como la rodilla tal vez, la próxima vez que le vea~  
Ante ese comentario Seph se rió, y ahora sí se quedó más tranquila. Era tarde así que tras despedirse de mí se fue a su habitación y la oí cerrar la puerta. Decidí tomarme la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza acompañada del Celebrer y cerrar los ojos.  
Mientras esperaba a que la pastilla para dormir me hiciera efecto, oí unos golpecitos en la ventana de la habitación de Sephie y luego el distintivo ruido de una ventana mal engrasada al abrirse.  
-¿Nick? ¿Qué haces aquí? -mi amiga estaba presa de la sorpresa, por lo que delataba su tono de voz.  
Oí el ruido de las chapas que siempre iban al cuello del moreno, suponiendo que estaría hablando con Seph... y sonreí.  
-Se…phie –escuché al moreno hablar, por primera vez desde que le conocimos.  
Lo último que escuché antes de caer dormida, fue un gesto de exclamación, algo de movimiento y cómo la ventana de la habitación de Seph se cerraba otra vez.  
A la mañana siguiente no me apetecía moverme de la cama, me había despertado pronto, pero cogí un libro y me puse a leer algo… no eran ni las 7 así que no iba a molestarme en hacer ruido, me pregunté con curiosidad que habría pasado con Nick la noche anterior, pero dejaría que fuera mi amiga la que me lo contara.  
Al final, me quedé traspuesta hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, fui rápido con mis pintas de recién levantada… para encontrarme a un guapísimo Worick arreglado, seguido de Nick.  
-¿Q-que os pasa tan pronto? –dije sin pensar un momento en que estaba con el pijama.  
-Tenemos noticias del jefe de la mafia de los narcotraficantes, y hemos estado discutiendo con el jefe de la policía casi una hora. Hemos encontrado dos posibles escondites –dijo Worick sin mirarme a los ojos, cosa que me molestó un poco.  
-Vale, pasad –dijo Seph, que no sabía en qué momento se había vestido y estaba algo más presentable que yo.  
-Voy a cambiarme, y ¡necesito café! –dije de mal humor desapareciendo a mi habitación. Noté la mirada de Worick en la espalda hasta que desaparecí por la puerta. Por lo que ninguno nos dimos cuenta de la sonrisa ligera que compartieron Nick y Sephie.  
Seph había preparado café, me llegaba el olor hasta la habitación. Cosa que agradecí y ayudó a que mi humor tirante se suavizara. Si efectivamente teníamos que trabajar no me podía permitir el andar de morros por un hombre, porque mi pellejo estaba en juego. Me puse mi traje favorito y salí a la cocina ya arreglada.  
-Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es dividirnos –dijo Worick a Seph, que parecían estar terminando con los detalles del plan.  
-¿Para qué tenemos que dividirnos? –dije echándome café en una taza y sentándome con ellos.  
-La policía nos ha dado dos posibles escondites para la base de los mafiosos -dijo Worick con tranquilidad –tenemos que ir dos de nosotros a cada lado, y hemos pensado que por tiempo y por cómo nos conocemos a la hora de trabajar, vayamos Nick y yo por un lado, y tú con Seph.  
-Me parece perfecto –dije agradeciendo a quien fuera que lo hubiera pensado, para no tener que ir a solas con él - ¿Y qué ocurre si alguno de nosotros encuentra la base? ¿Entramos? ¿O simplemente lo anotamos y volvemos?  
Ahí fue Seph la que contestó, dejando la taza en la mesa.  
-Volveremos todos juntos, esta es una simple misión de reconocimiento -Asentí ante las palabras de mi amiga, y me quedé pensativa mientras ella seguía hablando -Cuando acabemos todos quedaremos aquí, contrastaremos la información que tengamos y actuaremos en consecuencia. ¿Tres horas máximo?  
Todos asentimos ante la mención del tiempo, y cuando estuvimos listos nos miramos y salimos por la puerta cada uno por la dirección que debíamos tomar.  
Seph y yo fuimos rápidamente al sitio que nos había tocado. Era una gran nave al lado de un edificio bastante grande, de lo que parecían oficinas, pero privadas y miré a Seph levantando una ceja.  
-Parece… apropiado –dije bajito, subiendo a un muro que me permitiría llegar a alcanzar una ventana que daba al interior de la nave.  
-¿Qué ves? –dijo Seph que se había quedado esperando abajo, por si aparecía alguien por nuestra espalda.  
-Nada, está completamente vacía –dije volviendo con ella, sacudiéndome las manos.  
-Miremos el edificio y vayamos al encuentro con los chicos –dijo mirando el reloj –Nos queda una hora nada más.  
Asentí y echamos a correr escondidas entre los árboles y tejados que había cerca del sitio, pero según entramos vimos que estaba todo bastante abandonado, sin indicios de que hubiera pasado gente por allí en un tiempo bastante largo.  
-Seph, este no es el sitio.  
-No, parece que han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que alguien estuvo aquí… además no hay ni un sótano ni nada que parezca escondido –dijo revisando las diferentes partes.  
Al final nos llevó más tiempo de lo que pensábamos revisarlo todo, pero llegamos a la misma conclusión, ahí no había estado nadie desde hacía varios meses y ningún indicio de que fueran ellos.  
-Vamos Akane, llegaremos tarde con los chicos y se preocuparán –dijo echando a correr.  
Después de estar un tiempo corriendo, llegamos justas de hora al portal de casa, donde habíamos quedado… pero los chicos no estaban allí. Les dimos un poco de tiempo, pero las personas que aparecieron no fueron ellos ni mucho menos.  
-No van a aparecer por aquí, han cogido a vuestros chicos -dijo la castaña con media sonrisa.  
-¿Quién mierdas eres? Y ¿Por qué sabes esas cosas? –dije cabreada yendo hacia ella con Seph pegada a mis talones.  
-Me llamo Sid.  
-¡Eres la que va matando a los Twilights! ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? –repuso Seph, que hablaba con la voz más calmada.  
-Porque los he visto, estaban en la base de los narcotraficantes, yo también los estaba persiguiendo y vi como les atrapaban. Estaban ese jefe vuestro y el jefe de la mafia, que se llama Robb, para vuestra información.  
Me quedé blanca, y noté la mano de Seph en el hombro.  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso de nosotras? –preguntó mirándola duramente.  
-Sois Twilights, y como tal mi misión era eliminaros… pero la he pospuesto de momento. Me caéis bien, Akane, Sephie.  
Mire a Sephie con la incredulidad reflejada en la cara, pero no me terminaba de fiar de la chica.  
-Sé que no me creeréis hasta que no lo veáis por vuestros propios ojos, así que os animo a que cojáis munición y vayáis al sitio donde han ido los chicos –E igual que la otra vez, la chica desapareció entre los callejones pero me pareció ver a Doug saltar entre los tejados.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacemos? –dije volviéndome hacia Seph con cara de Póker.  
-Tenemos que ir, y si es una trampa… caeremos en ella. Pero eso de que esté Erik metido no me gusta un pelo. Porque si es así, estamos todos de mierda hasta el cuello Akane.  
Miré a mi amiga, asentí con firmeza y ambas echamos a correr hacia la localización a la que habían ido los chicos, ambas deseando que estuvieran enteros cuando llegáramos y que no fuera demasiado tarde…


	9. El gran plan

Corrimos tan rápido como nos lo permitieron las piernas, llegando al sitio apenas quince minutos más tarde.  
-Seph, espera, tenemos que pensar –dije agarrando a mi amiga del brazo, y tirando de ella hacia un rincón –Puede ser perfectamente una trampa ¿Lo sabes, no?  
-Lo sé, he venido pensando mientras corría. Diría que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es localizarlos, después pensar en cómo entramos sin ser vistas e intentar salir con ellos…  
-¿Y si nos pillan? Vamos a tener que pelear y lo sabes –repuse mirando a mi amiga con el ceño fruncido de preocupación –Yo llevo mis armas bien cargadas y a mano, pero aún así no va a ser fácil… y me preocupa lo que ha dicho de Erik. ¿Crees que estará involucrado en algo tan gordo?  
-Puede ser, Erik al fin y al cabo es un pez gordo de la ciudad, es normal que tenga contactos en todas partes. –La voz de Seph era baja y hablaba más rápido que de costumbre.  
Miré a Seph, asintiendo y entonces captamos algo de movimiento cerca de nosotras. Conseguimos ocultarnos en la oscuridad del sitio donde estábamos y nos limitamos a escuchar las conversaciones de los que pasaron por allí.  
-¡Por fin hemos cogido a esos putos indeseables! ¡¿Te puedes creer que hayan sido capaces de cargarse a tantos siendo solo dos?! –dijo el primero con una risotada fea.  
-Y encima tenemos a dos jefazos en la nave, de ahí no va a salir nadie con vida. Aunque hemos oído que el nuevo que se ha presentado, estaba esperando que alguien se presentara… creo que se está tirando un farolazo –contestó el otro mientras fumaba.  
Los dos hombres, que por cierto iban armados hasta las orejas, se alejaron de allí confirmando todas nuestras sospechas.  
-Que sepas que aunque parezca real, no me fio nada de las palabras de la castaña esa, podría estar trabajando para ellos y que no lo sepamos –murmuré empezando a preocuparme –pero tenemos que entrar… tenemos que intentar salvarles.  
-Tranquila, lo haremos –dijo Seph, con la mirada fiera y cara de mosqueo –Vamos a entrar desde abajo y si es similar a la otra nave en la que hemos estado, tendrá una entrada a la que no le harán demasiado caso… ¿Te acuerdas de dónde estaba?  
Asentí, imaginándome la otra nave, y visualizando la pequeña puerta que había en la planta baja. Si era cierto que no la tenían vigilada colarse por ahí sería bastante fácil, ya que estaba situada en una esquina y sería una buena forma de ocultarnos…  
-Podemos intentarlo, porque entrar de otro modo va a ser un poco suicidio. –Dije encendiéndome un cigarro –Además, aunque esté vigilada dudo que tengan a muchas personas ahí para una puertecita. Son hombres, en su mayoría y no van a esperar que un par de chicas les den problemas.  
A Seph le hizo cierta gracia mi comentario, pero estaba de acuerdo con él.  
-Hagámoslo, amiga. Como en los viejos tiempos. Solas contra todo…  
-Y aún así no podrán con nosotras –acabé con una sonrisa y tras chocar los puños nos pusimos en movimiento.  
No estábamos muy lejos de la nave, así que no tardamos en llegar. Se veía bastante movimiento pero todo bastante sutil, algunos hombres paseando de un lado a otro con un café otros dos apoyados en una esquina, y el último de ellos estaba sentado en un banco fingiendo que leía un periódico.  
Seph me hizo un gesto y nos fuimos por detrás del edificio, que efectivamente estaba mucho más despejado y sin tanta seguridad. Nos costó esquivar a uno de los que se movían por allí, pero nos subimos a uno de los arboles que rodeaban la entrada de la nave y conseguimos esquivarlo. Al final llegamos a la puerta, que aparentemente estaba sin vigilancia, y tras abrirla nos colamos en el interior de la forma más sigilosa posible, siempre vigilando nuestras espaldas y comunicándonos entre nosotras con gestos que llevábamos usando desde que éramos niñas. Seguimos observándolo todo y avanzando, la sala a la que entramos estaba completamente desierta, sólo vimos polvo y objetos de poco valor.  
Tras subir unas escaleras, en las que nos costó bastante esfuerzo no vomitar por el olor que desprendían, llegamos a una puerta. Ambas nos miramos sabiendo que detrás de la puerta podrían estar los chicos, Erik o cualquiera, pero que no teníamos otra opción. Muy despacio Seph giró el picaporte y con el mismo cuidado que antes entramos, para encontrar una entrada que daba a una puerta que sí estaba iluminada, de la que salían ciertas voces.  
-Robb, mis chicas vendrán… estarán buscando a esos idiotas como locas. Llevan con ellos casi dos meses y no me han pasado información. No las he matado por no llevar a la ruina este plan –se oyó la voz de Erik, ante la cual miré a Seph con cara de incredulidad para encontrármela con la misma cara, teñida de enfado.  
-Pero no me sirve con que vengan, llevamos meses preparando esta operación y si algo sale mal por tu ineptitud, quiero que sepas que mi cara va a ser lo último que veas antes de morir –La voz del tal Robb era petulante y pomposa, de alguien que sabía que tenía poder y no dudaba en demostrarlo, en contraste con la de Erik que era casi suplicante.  
Había otra puerta detrás de nosotras y haciéndole un gesto a Seph, llegamos a una sala en la que podíamos hablar algo.  
-Todo ha sido una trampa, nos la llevaba jugando desde el principio –dije muy cabreada.  
-Valiente hijo de puta, si no le mata el otro desgraciado lo haré yo misma.  
Ambas estábamos muy enfadadas e interiormente agradecidas a nuestros instintos por no haber traicionado a los chicos cuando tuvimos oportunidad. Al habernos alejado de la habitación en la que estábamos, dejamos de escuchar la conversación. Con un gesto decidimos buscar por esa nueva sala algo que nos llevara hacia el techo, y lo que esperábamos que fuera la última planta. Sin decir una palabra más, puse las dos manos juntas para que Seph pudiera poner un pie, alzarse y abrir una trampilla de la que salió una escalera.  
Mire hacia atrás para asegurarnos de que no venía nadie, pues la bajada de la escalera no había sido precisamente silenciosa, tras asegurarme empecé a subir, seguida de Seph, quién cerró la trampilla detrás de nosotras.  
-Oye Seph, esto está demasiado tranquilo… ¿Por qué tienen tanta vigilancia fuera y tan poca dentro? Vale que sea una trampa pero esto está siendo insultantemente fácil –murmuré, para ahogar un grito en el momento en el que miré al frente y vi dos figuras encadenadas a dos sillas.  
-¡Mierda! –la chica se puso a buscar con la mirada alguien o algún indicio de que fuera una trampa clara y al no ver nada me hizo un gesto y ambas nos acercamos casi corriendo. –Joder, están hechos un cromo.  
Las dos figuras eran en efecto los chicos, estaban atados de pies y manos a las sillas con unas cadenas de hierro bastante gruesas. Worick tenía la cabeza caída hacia un lado, el lateral de la cabeza lleno de sangre como si le hubieran dado un golpazo y estaba completamente inconsciente. Por otro lado, y extraño en Nick, estaba completamente inmóvil.  
-Akane, esto huele a tranquilizantes –dijo mi amiga mientras examinaba a Nick.  
-Pues para dejarle así, tienen que ser de los fuertes…  
No había terminado de decir la frase, cuando la trampilla por la que habíamos entrado se abrió y apareció una figura dando un aplauso sarcástico.  
-Sabía que vendríais, que no me decepcionaríais otra vez mis queridas chicas~  
-Erik. –Casi escupí el nombre -¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y qué les has hecho a ellos? ¡Esto no era parte de la misión!  
-La cagasteis con la misión en las dos primeras semanas. ¿Os creéis que soy idiota? ¡Estaba todo planeado! –dijo con un tono sádico que era raro en él.  
-Y si ha sido así ¿Por qué no estamos muertas? –repuso Seph hábilmente. Ella siempre había sido capaz de manejar a Erik a su antojo.  
-Porque pensé algo mucho más grande para vosotras, os haría sufrir, suplicar y después… ¡Acabaría con vosotras como las ratas que sois!  
-Vamos, en resumen, que no has tenido las pelotas de enfrentarnos solo. ¿No Erik? –dije muy cabreada empezando a acercarme a él, sin darme cuenta que en la mano llevaba una pequeña jeringuilla.  
-Oh… ahora ya me enfrentas. ¿No, rubia? Pero hasta no hace mucho bien que no te importó meterte en m… -No le dejé terminar, en ese momento empecé a ver todo rojo me abalancé sobre Erik y le solté un puñetazo en la cara. El hijo de puta había hecho lo que había querido, desde toques “inocentes” hasta perversidades dignas de un fetichista. No conforme sólo con eso, había estado jugando conmigo como si fuera un maldito juguete. Todo bajo la excusa de que éramos suyas, que formaba parte del trabajo y que si no le complacía yo, lo tendría que hacer Sephie o nos tendría que despedir. No recuerdo por qué terminé aceptando aparte de por proteger a mi amiga. Pero lo que sí recuerdo, era el dinero extra que se aseguraba de añadir a nuestras misiones, pero todo con la condición de mantenerlo en secreto de todo el mundo.  
-¡Esto no era lo que acordamos! ¡Hijo de puta! –todo esto se lo decía entre golpes.  
Erik sabía cómo defenderse, y tras comerse algún que otro golpe, se terminó cansando y en un descuido que tuve, una jeringuilla terminó en mi cuello haciéndome quedar floja y laxa.  
-No te lo esperabas ¿Eh Akane? Parece ser que tenemos a la primera ganadora del concurso… ¿Quién probará la droga nueva de los Twilights? –dijo apartándome de una patada al otro lado de la sala.  
Seph se había quedado un momento en shock al intuir las palabras de Erik, en su cabeza todo cobró sentido. Esas misiones por las que llegaba más tarde, y los cortes o moratones que siempre me tenía que curar, y la chica tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas que le ardían en los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia Erik con la pistola en la mano y el cuchillo asegurado en la otra.  
-¿Qué le has dado a Akane? –dijo con el tono de voz muy frio, uno que solo salía cuando estaba muy enfadada.  
-Dulce Seph… no te pega esa expresión en la cara –dijo con media sonrisa, todo despeinado y lleno de sangre -¿A Akane…? Le he dado un poco de tranquilizante con un par de mililitros de la droga esa que evitasteis que llegara a comercializar en Ergastulum.  
-Esa droga produce la muerte en los Twilights a corto o medio plazo, aparte de darles fuerza sobrehumana, más incluso que el Celebrer… ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que pueda matarte? –dijo Seph sin parar de acercarse a él.  
-De ahí que esté mezclada con los tranquilizantes Seph, no te recordaba tan torpe. ¿Te han inutilizado esa cabeza maravillosa tuya?  
-¡No tienes el derecho de llamarme así! –Repuso la peliazul enfadada –y ¡Sé perfectamente lo que pasa si mezclas la droga con los tranquilizantes!, pero ahora me gustaría saber que has hecho con Akane todo este tiempo.  
Ante la reacción de Seph, Erik sonrió de medio lado.  
-Vaya vaya, así que la pequeña Akane no te lo ha contado… pues resulta que ha sido mi putita todo este tiempo –hizo una pausa para acercarse a mí, que estaba consciente pero sin poder moverme -¿Verdad, Akane? Díselo tú –repuso cogiéndome por la barbilla a modo de burla para reírse después como un loco.  
-Apártate de ella Erik, ahora estás hablando conmigo –dijo la peliazul apuntándole con la pistola, ante lo que el chico levantó las manos como si fuera inocente y retrocedió un paso.  
-¿Qué más te da a ti lo que ella decidiera hacer para llorar por unos pocos más de billetes?  
-¿Akane y el dinero? Me puedes decir cualquier cosa, pero eso no cuela Erik. Te creía más listo… -poco a poco Seph conseguía que Erik perdiera el control de sí mismo.  
-Bueeeno, ¿quizás la dije que si no me dejaba lo haría contigo…? Y ya sabes cómo es de boba a veces… -dijo haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano –Su instinto de cuidarte acompañado de su nobleza hizo que aceptara el trabajo, aunque tengo que decir en su defensa que aguantaba bien… nunca fui capaz de romper su inocencia del todo.  
Sephie no aguantó más, aprovechó un momento de descuido en el que Erik volvió a mirar a Akane, para dispararle en el pecho. El disparo no fue letal, pero si le dejó tirado en el suelo gimoteando. Tras ello la peliazul se acercó a él.  
-Ese disparo ha sido por asqueroso –dijo con el tono de voz frío. –Este otro por ser un cerdo tramposo. - paró un momento para apuntarle a una pierna y mirarle a los ojos, volviendo a disparar, esta vez destrozándole la rodilla, provocando los gritos del hombre.  
-S-Seph… n-no… -conseguí murmurar, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que mi amiga me escuchara.  
-Y este último es por nosotras, por todas las cosas insufribles que nos has hecho pasar. Quiero que sepas que te hemos ganado, y espero que te pudras en el infierno… -tras esas palabras y sin separar un momento los ojos de los de Erik, la chica le disparó. Éste atravesó limpiamente el corazón del hombre poniéndole fin a su vida.  
Sephie notó un ligero temblor en las manos, pero tras respirar un par de veces corrió a mi lado.  
-Eres una maldita inconsciente… -pero la chica me abrazó durante un minuto -¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-No podía dejar que te hicieran algo así, eres como mi hermana –murmuré mirándola, yo también con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Ya hablaremos de esto, no lo dudes… pero ahora mismo no podemos permitirnos sensiblerías, tengo que ponerte en marcha –Tras decir eso la vi sacar de su liguero una pequeña botella con una jeringuilla y acercármela a la altura del brazo – Esto es una medicina que me dio Worick en casa, contrarresta durante un tiempo los efectos de la droga y es reactivante, así que borrará los depresores de tu organismo.  
Ante mi cara de no estar entendiendo un carajo, la chica simplemente me pinchó la medicina y esperó un par de minutos.  
-¡Eh! ¡Ya puedo moverme!… -y empecé a intentar incorporarme, fallando las dos primeras veces, pero a la tercera ya estaba mucho más estable y centrada.  
-Perfecto, vamos a sacar de aquí a los chicos antes de que se te pasen los efectos de la medicina de Theo y tenga que sacaros de aquí a los tres.  
Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas, cuando volvimos a acercarnos a los chicos, para intentar romper las cadenas que les sujetaban, un disparo rompió las ventanas, pasándole a Seph demasiado cerca de la cara.  
-¡Ahí están! ¡No dejéis que se escapen! Si lo hacen el jefe nos matará a todos –se oyó el estruendo de una voz masculina, se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se dirigían a nuestra posición y la trampilla se abrió de repente para empezar a dejar pasar varios hombres armados. En cuestión de segundos estábamos rodeadas y sin posibilidad de escaparnos.  
Compartí una mirada con mi amiga, y con un suspiro levanté las manos para ponerlas detrás de la cabeza a modo de rendición viéndola a ella hacer lo mismo.  
-¡Al suelo! ¡He dicho al suelo! –uno de ellos nos cogió y nos obligó a ponernos de rodillas sin dejar de apuntarnos con el arma.  
Cuando pensaba que ya estaba todo perdido, que nos habíamos metido en la boca del lobo y por mi cabeza pasaban un montón de ideas mejores para haber rescatado a los chicos con menos riesgos, una voz femenina y unas risas se escucharon desde fuera del ventanal.  
-¿Ya? ¿Así de sencillo va a ser acabar con vosotras? ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada…?


	10. Recuerdos agridulces

Miré a la ventana, siguiendo el sonido de lo que era la voz de… ¿Sid? Y allí estaba la castaña, acompañada de un sonriente Doug, ambos mirándonos casi con superioridad. Pero los recién llegados no tuvieron tiempo de mucho, ya que todos los hombres de Robb, se tiraron encima de ellos.  
Miré a Seph y con un movimiento seco me levanté, dándole con la cabeza en la barbilla al que me sujetaba por la espalda, y dejándole fuera de combate. Al girar la cara una vez libre vi a Seph haciendo lo mismo y me reí para mis adentros antes de meterme en la pelea para evitar que también llegaran a capturar a Sid.  
-Seph, ¡vigila tu espalda! –dije habiéndole tirado un trozo de madera a uno que iba justo detrás de ella.  
La peliazul esquivó perfectamente el tocón de madera, haciendo que le diera al que venía detrás de ella en toda la frente noqueándole en el acto.  
-¡Bien visto! –dijo la peliazul dándole otro golpazo a uno que venía por su derecha.  
Decidí concentrarme un poco, tarea difícil porque me bailaba a veces la cabeza por culpa de la droga. Pero cuando llevaba a unos cuantos busqué a Sid con la mirada a ver cómo le iba a ella en la pelea. La castaña estaba defendiéndose muy bien con un trozo de tubería que había encontrado por allí tirado, Y Doug le quitaba de encima a los demás con sus cuchillos. Se podía apreciar que habían peleado con anterioridad juntos, aunque cada uno mantenía su toque personal, Doug iba como un loco matando a todo aquél que se le ponía por delante mientras que Sid era más sutil, aunque no se quedaba atrás tampoco. Tanto él como ella se movían muy bien en combate, sus movimientos parecían casi una coreografía de lo más efectiva.  
-Akane… ¿Qué tal si vuelves a la tierra? –dijo Seph dándome un empujoncito, que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, haciendo que me centrara de nuevo en la pelea que teníamos delante.  
Estuvimos peleando un par de horas, y cuando por fin dejaron de aparecer los hombres de Robb, me apoyé contra la pared y suspiré fuerte. Me pesaba el cuerpo y sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Sephie y Sid no estaban mucho mejor que yo, lo noté al ver como se dejaban caer al suelo.  
-¿Estáis todas bien? –pregunté con la voz algo entrecortada.  
Ambas respondieron que sí, que lo estaban. Y cuando levanté la cabeza pude ver que aparte de mí, ellas estaban llenas de cortes y golpes.  
-Pues si estáis bien… deberíamos irnos de aquí antes de que Robb encuentre más gente y decida que necesitamos compañía.  
Al final las tres acabamos riéndonos unos instantes, para levantarnos después desatar a los chicos y con la ayuda de Doug salir todos de allí como pudimos.  
Ninguno de los que allí estábamos, nos dimos cuenta de la mirada que nos seguía desde que habíamos salido de la maldita nave. Cierto pelirrojo nos observaba desde la ventana más alta de la nave con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Sabiendo que se habían cumplido dos de sus tres objetivos. El primero: Acabar con ese inútil de Erik. El segundo: obtener información de sus “maravillosas” chicas y el tercero pero no menos importante: Conseguir la información que había estado buscando desde hacía meses.  
-¿Vamos a la consulta de Theo? –dijo la castaña ayudando a Seph a cargar a Nick, que seguía inconsciente. Mientras que Doug, a regañadientes me ayudaba a cargar con Worick, también inconsciente.  
El camino hasta la clínica no era muy largo pero se nos hizo algo duro, porque todos teníamos heridas. Hubo un momento en que me fallaron las piernas, por lo que acabé con Worick encima, y Doug intentando quitármelo.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ten más cuidado! –dijo el muchacho cuando conseguí ponerme de pie otra vez y empezamos a andar.  
-Lo siento, estoy un poco mareada… pero ya no me caeré más –dije llevando con disimulo la mano al pastillero y tomándome una pastilla de Celebrer.  
Seph y Sid iban un poco por delante, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de lo que nos había pasado, así que seguí caminando con la mirada fija en el frente, intentando no mirar al muchacho que caminaba a mi lado.  
-Sabes que callándote no vas a evitarlo ¿No? –dijo sabiendo lo que había pasado.  
-Pero si es inevitable… ¿Qué más dará? Aun sigo pensando en lo que me dijo –repuse de mal humor al recordar todo lo de Erik. Lo que hizo que empezara a caminar algo más rápido y el chico tuviera que apretar el paso –De todos modos, no tendríais que haberlo hecho, pero gracias por ayudarnos. Nos habéis salvado la vida.  
-Já, hubiera sido más fácil dejaros morir, y nuestra misión se habría terminado… pero no es igual de gratificante que otra persona te quite a tu presa, así que cuando estéis en buen estado, lucharemos y os mataremos.  
No pude evitar sonreír ante la bravuconada del chico, pero le miré mostrando un atisbo de sonrisa de medio lado.  
-Estaremos esperando.  
Tras esa pequeña charla caminamos en silencio, hasta la consulta de Theo.  
-¿En serio? ¿Todos estáis heridos? –dijo cuando nos vio aparecer hechos un cromo justo cuando el se fumaba un cigarro en la puerta de la clínica.  
-Nick y Worick llevan muchas horas inconscientes, a saber lo que les han dado –dijo Sephie rápidamente.  
Theo, apagó el cigarro, y nos ayudó a meter a ambos y a tumbarlos en las camillas. Una vez que me vi libre del peso del rubio, sin esperar a nadie, salí al exterior, me encendí un cigarro y me apoyé en la pared dando una profunda calada. Toda la conversación con Erik me parecía irreal, y no solo me había arruinado media vida, sino que también se las había ingeniado para joderme la poca que me quedaba.  
Esta era mi línea de pensamiento cuando Seph apareció delante de mi con cara de mosqueo.  
-No voy a discutir contigo ahora Seph, no tengo ganas de hacerlo ni fuerzas para ello –repuse sabiendo que la chica estaría molesta.  
-Vengo a decirte que Nick y Worick están bien, solo les tenían drogados con sedantes de caballo pero nada de la droga nueva.  
-¿Te han curado a ti y a Sid? –dije mirándola con una ceja levantada, pero al ver su cara con algún rasguño asumí que no.  
-No, acaba de terminar con los chicos. Se ha puesto con Doug y con Sid, que solo parecen tener alguna magulladura y algún corte superficial. ¿Tú estás bien? Doug dijo algo de que te habías caído.  
-Ese maldito mocoso… voy a pasar y le voy a hacer algo más que una magulladura superficial –repuse dándole otra calada al cigarro de mal humor.  
-Akane –Seph me puso la mano en el hombro, un gesto que no hacía a menudo y por el cual tuve que levantar la cara para mirarla - ¿Por qué? –añadió simplemente, bajito y con la mirada seria e intensa.  
-¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar que te lo hiciera a ti? –Tenía los ojos brillantes y un nudo terrible en la garganta -¿Contártelo y que nos lo hiciera a las dos? ¿O que se nos ocurriera algún plan loco para acabar con él pero acabáramos muertas? No podía arriesgarme Seph. –La voz se me entrecortaba, un poco.  
-Pero…  
-No hay peros Seph, -hice una pausa para darle una calada al cigarro –eres la única persona que me importa en esta mierda de existencia. Puedes enfadarte, puedes dejar de hablarme si quieres o incluso odiarme… pero lo repetiría para salvarte. –Mi tono de voz era serio, y no pude evitar que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla.  
-Maldita seas Akane –dijo simplemente, dando un paso hacia mí y abrazándome. –No puedes decir eso y que yo siga mosqueada contigo. Eres una idiota ¿Lo sabes no?  
Asentí antes las palabras de mi amiga, sabiendo que no eran sentidas, pero aún así me separé un poco.  
-Venía en el pack… es lo que hay –repuse acabándome el cigarro y mirándola.  
-Theo ha dicho que no podríamos quedarnos todos esta noche, así que los que estuviéramos mejor tendríamos que irnos a casa.  
-Vale, dejaré que me cure y me iré a casa. Quédate con los chicos tú. –dije como si nada.  
-¿Qué? ¿Te recuerdo a quien han drogado con no se qué droga…?  
-Nada importante, Seph, ya sabes los farolazos que se tiraba Erik siempre.  
-¿Tiraba…eh? –dijo la peliazul aún sin creérselo.  
-Somos libres gracias a ti, ahora podremos hacer lo que nos dé la gana.  
La peliazul entonces sonrió ligeramente y tras ello entramos dentro de la consulta, para ver a Doug quejándose, a Sid riéndose y a los chicos como muertos en las camillas.  
-¿Quién se va a quedar esta noche? –repuso sin dejar de curar al joven.  
Sephie fue la que habló, acercándose a Theo.  
-Yo lo haré, pero con la condición de que le hagas a Akane un examen –El tono de la peliazul no admitía muchas réplicas, aunque Theo levantó la vista.  
-¿Algo que deba saber?  
-Que aunque Erik, lo más posible es que se haya marcado un farol, ha inyectado algún tipo de droga en Akane y me gustaría descartar que sea la droga nueva.  
Theo no dijo nada, pero no le hizo falta con la expresión que puso en la cara. Acabó con Doug, diciéndoles a él y a Sid que volvieran por la mañana, tras eso se acercó a Seph, estuvo un rato curándole las heridas y tras curarme a mí las heridas que tenía, algunas más superficiales que otras… me tumbó en la camilla y me extrajo una muestra de sangre.  
-Esto no lo tendré hasta mañana, así que Akane, ve con cuidado… no estás para muchos trotes –dijo el doctor haciéndome un gesto para que saliera fuera de forma muy sutil –Sephie, por favor. Vigila que estos dos no se despierten mientras me voy a fumar.  
Vi como Seph asentía aunque puso un gesto extraño en la cara, pero me despedí de ella y salí tras el doctor.  
-Akane… ¿Sabes qué ocurriría si efectivamente te han inyectado la droga nueva? –dijo sacando un cigarro y ofreciéndome uno.  
-Lo dudo mucho viniendo de Erik, pero si lo ha hecho, no me quedará mucho tiempo ¿No? –dije cogiendo el cigarro y a cambio sacando fuego para encenderle el suyo y el mío.  
Theo asintió, dándole una calada al cigarrillo mientras me miraba fijamente.  
-Un mes, dos como mucho… quizás se podría alargar a tres meses si no ha puesto demasiada cantidad.  
Agaché la mirada ante la mención del tiempo, y asentí con los labios apretados en una línea fina mientras el cigarro se consumía entre mis dedos.  
-Bueno, sea como sea… y en caso de que me quede poco tiempo, me pondré como meta en la vida acabar con ese maldito pelirrojo. –y sonreí de forma triste –Pero si es así… y en realidad no me queda mucho tiempo, prométeme que cuidaras de Seph.  
-¿Hah? ¿Ya quieres cargarme con el muerto? Aún no hay nada seguro, así que hasta que no se vea lo contrario, tú sigues a cargo. –Al ver mi mirada Theo se calló y fumó. –Pero si pasara lo peor, yo la cuidaré. Te doy mi palabra.  
La charla a partir de aquí fue mucho más amena, ya que estuve contándole lo que había pasado en la nave, y lo poco que habíamos descubierto pero ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra conversación no había sido del todo privada. La peliazul estaba escuchando la conversación tras la ventana, al verse sola en la enfermería y al estar los chicos dormidos… se permitió hacer una cosa que llevaba años sin hacer, y tapándose la cara con las dos manos dejó que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos mientras que internamente maldecía en todos los idiomas que conocía.  
Caminé a casa tras hablar con Theo, con la charla que habíamos tenido aún en la cabeza. Cuando llegué decidí que una ducha sería lo mejor que podría hacer ahora mismo, así que puse la radio por tener algo de ruido de fondo y me metí en el baño, dejando que mis pensamientos vagaran mientras que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo y me quitara la suciedad que aún me quedaba de la pelea. Sólo una frase se repetía entre los pensamientos que bailaban en mi cabeza. “Un mes, dos como mucho… quizás se podría alargar a tres meses si no ha puesto demasiada cantidad…”


	11. EL gran momento

Lo que esperaba que fuera una noche de sueño tranquila, fue todo lo contrario. No paraba de tener pesadillas, el momento en el que Erik soltó todo lo que no tenía que soltar, el momento en el que me inyectó lo que fuera que me inyectara… por lo que acabé dando vueltas por la casa, fumando y evitando acercarme mucho a ninguna ventana para que nadie pudiera verme. Sabía que Seph estaba con los chicos, y Sid seguramente no se movería del lado de Doug hasta que no le confirmaran que el chico estaba perfectamente. De repente, oí la puerta de casa y me preparé por si tenía que darle un mamporro a alguien, ya era lo que me faltaba.  
-¡Akane! Sé que estás despierta –oí la conocida voz de mi mejor amiga- He visto la luz a través de la ventana. ¡Mierda! ¿Has estado fumando demasiado? –La chica entró moviendo la mano a modo de abanico en frente de su nariz.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije ignorando su pregunta y mirándola con recelo- ¿No se supone que tenías que vigilar a los chicos?  
-Los chicos están dormidos como troncos, y sé que no ibas a ser capaz de dormir nada en toda la noche estando sola… así que he venido a hacerte compañía.  
La chica dejó encima de la mesa una bolsita y mientras desaparecía para ponerse algo más cómodo la abrí, y se me vino todo encima cuando vi que dentro estaba nuestro helado favorito y una bolsa de patatas fritas que siempre nos comíamos después de comer cosas dulces. Tuve que contenerme mucho para que no se me escaparan las lágrimas.  
-Siempre has sido una llorona, puedes hacerlo… no hace falta que te contengas rubia –Seph me saltó por la espalda, con cuidado para darme un abrazo. Pocas veces lo hacía, pero cuando lo hacía era tan real, que automáticamente se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Pero esa vez, dejé que las lágrimas cayeran. Estaba sobresaturada por todo, algo agobiada por lo que me había dicho Theo y tal como Seph había predicho… no quería ni podía estar sola.  
G-gracias –dije entre solipeos.  
-Te conozco perfectamente… ¿Crees que iba a dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en esta situación? –La peliazul no soltó ni por un momento el agarre del abrazo- Comamos helado mientras hablamos y luego vemos que hacemos.  
Nos comimos el helado, tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella misión, llegando a tocar el tema escabroso de Erik y omitiendo el otro tema que a mí me preocupaba. No recuerdo el haberme quedado dormida, pero si se que lloramos, reímos y charlamos hasta bien entrada la madrugada.  
Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente, Seph no estaba por ninguna parte así que asumí que se había ido a la clínica con los chicos. Me hice un café, me di una ducha y salí de casa para ir a la clínica.  
Una vez allí, lo primero que escuché al abrir la puerta fue a Sephie echándole la bronca a Nick, por intentar moverse cuando no le tocaba, así que me paré en el marco de la puerta y me dediqué a observar la escena.  
-¡Maldito seas Nick! ¡Te juro que como no pares quieto voy a atarte a la cama! –dijo Seph con cara de enfado.  
-A mi no me importaría que me ates a la cama Seph~ -se oyó a Worick bromear medio sentado en la cama.  
-¡Tú a callar maldito pervertido! ¡¿Y donde te crees que vas?! –Añadió dándole un suave empujón a Worick para que volviera a caer en la cama. ¡Cuando venga Akane os vamos a volver a meter en la cama de una paliza! ¿Casi palmamos nosotras por salvar vuestros patéticos traseros y ahora actuáis como si no os importara nada?  
Como el tono de mi amiga estaba empezando a ser desquiciado decidí entrar en la conversación.  
-Normal que Theo no quiera ni vernos por aquí… somos con seguridad los que más trabajo y problemas le damos –dije con una sonrisa, acercándome a mi amiga y poniéndole la mano en la cintura - ¿Quieres que me quede yo y te vas a descansar un rato?  
Seph negó con la cabeza, pero se sentó en una silla que había a mi lado.  
-Si te dejo sola con los dos, voy a tener que ir a buscaros a los tres por los tejados, y entonces tendría que mataros a todos…  
Al final los cuatro acabamos riéndonos cada uno desde donde estábamos, sobre todo después de que los chicos arrepentidos se disculparan con Seph, y esta se quedara dormida en una de las camillas de la enfermería. La eché una sabana por encima y le pedí a los chicos que la dejaran dormir mientras que yo les ponía al día con todo, contándoles que la misión había sido un éxito y omitiendo los detalles de Erik.

Dos meses después.

Una vez que todos estuvimos recuperados, nos dedicamos a buscar pistas que nos pudieran llevar al pelirrojo para acabar de una vez con su cártel. Seguíamos trabajando juntos pero al final entre todos habíamos decidido compartir el piso en el que estábamos viviendo Seph y yo, porque los chicos pasaban más tiempo en nuestra casa que en su propia oficina, y al tener habitaciones libres ellos mismos se las habían adueñado, así que era una tontería tener que estar moviéndonos entre las casas.  
Por otro lado, era cada vez más evidente que Nick y Seph escondían algo por los paseos que se iban a dar, camuflados en supuestas vigilancias, las risas de ella y los gestos tiernos de él.  
-¿Tú estás segura de que tu amiga no siente nada por Nick? –me preguntó Worick mientras nos fumábamos un cigarro acurrucados en el sofá.  
Al contrario que mi amiga, nosotros dos hacía mucho que habíamos dejado de esconder que había algo entre nosotros, aunque nos pasáramos la mitad de ese tiempo discutiendo por cabezonería o por orgullo.  
-Simplemente tienes que mirarles la cara, o escuchar a medianoche Worick, pero duermes como un maldito ceporro así que por eso no te enteras de nada – dije riéndome mientras soltaba el humo – Así que podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿Nick no siente nada por Seph?  
Worick se quedó callado un momento, pensando mientras fumaba para luego asentir.  
-Definitivamente creo que sí, normalmente suele tener gestos tiernos con la gente que le importa, de hecho hasta contigo se los he visto… pero con ella es algo especial, es como un instinto de sobreprotección.  
-Es lo mismo que veo yo con ella, no suele mostrarse libremente sonriendo o buscando conversación, pero cuando está con él está cómoda, y feliz.  
Nos quedamos pensando unos instantes, y cuando estaba soltando el humo del cigarro, me dio un ataque de tos fuerte. Worick corrió a por un vaso de agua a la cocina, y yo me cubrí la boca con la mano. Cuando el chico regresó con el agua ya se me había pasado un poco, me retiré la mano de la boca y vi restos de sangre, por lo que me pasé la mano por el pantalón para ocultarla y bebí algo de agua.  
-Gracias Worick, se me ha debido ir el humo por mal sitio –dije aun con la voz ronca de la tos.  
-Has estado tosiendo más últimamente…¿Seguro que no quieres ir a hablar con Theo? –me dijo el chico algo preocupado.  
-Creo que sí voy a hacerlo –dije moviéndome del sofá – aunque si me encuentro con los chicos les diré que estás haciendo la comida.  
-Pero… -el chico captó la indirecta y decidió no ofrecerse a venir conmigo como tenía pensado.  
Agradecida por el gesto y por qué no intentara forzarlo, le di un beso suave en los labios y me fui de allí para encontrarme con Theo. Mientras caminaba iba completamente perdida en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta del beso tierno que estaban compartiendo Nick y Seph cuando pensaban que nadie les estaba mirando. Ajena a todo llamé a la puerta de Theo.  
-¿Otra vez Akane? –dijo mirándome con cara de malas pulgas.  
-Theo, no me encuentro bien –repuse entrando y cerrando la puerta – Últimamente toso demasiado, y cuando me he quitado la mano de la boca antes, tenía sangre.  
El hombre desapareció de mi lado, para volver al rato con varias jeringuillas algún bote y un líquido de color verdoso al que estaba bastante acostumbrada ahora…  
-Se está volviendo peor… Te inyecté la dosis hace una semana, normalmente te duran bastante más –murmuró mientras me tumbaba en la camilla y empezaba a tratarme.  
Tras la última pelea con Erik, los análisis indicaron que efectivamente el maldito cabrón me había inyectado la droga, no pura, pero había una dosis grande diluida en la jeringuilla junto con otros compuestos. La dosis no era letal, pero era suficiente como para que la droga hiciera el efecto deseado. Gracias a que Theo había encontrado una especie de supresor de los efectos, pero como bien decía la palabra… era un supresor, no que acabara con ellos definitivamente.  
-¿Me harás los análisis de nuevo? –repuse seria.  
-Sí, y tu deberías plantearte el decírselo a Seph y a los demás… -me dijo Theo con el mismo tono con el que se lo diría un padre a su hija.  
-No voy a hacerlo –dije cabezota- Estamos cada vez más cerca de encontrar al maldito pelirrojo, no voy a darles una preocupación más.  
-Akane, no te quedarán más de unas semanas de vida, mira el color que tiene tu sangre –respondió enseñándome el bote, normalmente del tono rojo oscuro.  
-Bueno, pues lo haré pero cuando hayamos cogido a Robb. No se te ocurra decirles nada –dije mirando el bote, en realidad si se notaba cierta diferencia, la sangre estaba algo más clara y menos densa.  
Cuando hubo terminado, le estuve ayudando con un par de recados y luego me fui para casa.  
-¡Por fin vuelves! ¡Lo tenemos! –dijo Seph.  
-¿Qué? ¿A quién tenemos? –dije algo desorientada.  
-¡A Robb! ¡Hemos encontrado su maldito escondite!  
Miré a mi amiga con una sonrisa de medio lado, y al fijarme bien vi papeles encima de la mesa y a los chicos estudiándolos.  
-¡Buenas noticias al fin! –dije abrazándola fuerte y yendo corriendo hacia la mesa para sentarme con los chicos -¿Habéis pensado algún plan?  
Los chicos me estuvieron explicando que habían encontrado las oficinas principales de Robb en un bloque de edificios bastante cerca de donde se los habían llevado la ultima vez, que la seguridad era muy fuerte pero que le habían visto allí en persona, por lo que sería más fácil acabar con él.  
Esta vez decidimos que nos separaríamos en las parejas, Nick y Seph irían juntos y yo con Worick. La misión principal era acabar con Robb y con toda la gente de su banda que no se rindiera o entregara pacíficamente, aunque esta vez llevaríamos refuerzos, Seph me había dicho que Doug y Sid se unirían a nosotros al anochecer para emboscarles sin que se lo esperaran, y contar con la ventaja de la oscuridad para entrar mejor en el edificio.  
Tras aclarar todos los puntos del plan, estuvimos disfrutando de algo de tranquilidad durante un par de horas, charlando y comentando cosas que haríamos después de haberle cogido por fin. Cuando se acercaba la hora Seph y yo nos fuimos a prepararnos al igual que los chicos.  
-¿Dónde te has ido esta mañana rubia? –Me dijo mientras terminaba de peinarse en el baño que compartíamos.  
-He ido a echarle una mano a Theo con un par de cosas que me pidió la semana pasada.  
-¿Solo eso? –dijo mirándome con una ceja levantada- ¿No hay nada más que me quieras contar?  
-Si lo hubiera te lo contaría, ya lo sabes –dije cruzando los dedos en la mano que ella no me veía – Además, yo debería hacerte esa pregunta… ¿Ya te has decidido a tener algo con Nick?  
Ante esta pregunta, la peliazul se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero no lo negó, por lo que la sonreí y me lancé a su cuello.  
-¡Te ha costado soltarlo! ¡Maldita sea! –exclamé contenta por mi amiga, sabiendo que en el fondo, no estaría sola cuando yo me fuera.  
Seph con una expresión de molestia fingida, me apartó de ella para poder terminar de arreglarse pero al final una sonrisa tímida asomó en su cara y con un guiño se marchó del baño.  
Acabé de arreglarme, justo cuando iba a salir del baño me dio el ataque de tos, y mantuve la puerta cerrada camuflando la tos con una toalla, tirándola en mi habitación al salir, por si acaso había sangre en ella y me fui con mi mejor sonrisa hacia donde estaban los chicos.  
-¿Nos vamos? –Dije caminando con ellos –ya es casi la hora.  
Seph asintió y todos juntos salimos de casa para encontrarnos con Doug y Sid, que aparecieron puntuales y tras actualizarles los últimos detalles fuimos hacia el edificio de Robb.  
Era un edificio bastante moderno, pero Robb no se había molestado en contratar toda la seguridad que necesitaba, así que no tuvimos que separarnos, conseguimos colarnos todos juntos tras dejar KO a los hombres que tenía en la planta baja. Una vez dentro Sid y Doug se fueron por la parte derecha, para ir acabando o capturando a todos los que vieran, así como Nick y Worick iban por delante de nosotras barriendo los pasillos y las habitaciones.  
Las complicaciones empezaron cuando llegamos a la segunda planta, había muchos mas hombres allí que en las anteriores y alguien tenía que crear una distracción.  
-Iremos nosotras –dijo Seph decidida.  
Pero Nick negó con la cabeza mirando a Worick, sabía que nosotras teníamos que acabar con Robb así que ellos se encargarían de ese grupo.  
-¡Pero…! –protestó Sephie bajito, ante lo que Nick negó y empezó a andar hacia adelante.  
Vi como Sephie, con mala cara, le perseguía para luego agarrarle de la manga. Nick se soltó de ella, pero Sephie consiguió ponerse delante para hablarle con señas; no se molestó ni en usar las palabras. Por lo poco que entendí, le estaba pidiendo que no se fueran solos, aunque él negó con la cabeza.  
-N-no voy a dejar que sufras más –dijo el chico, hablando más de un par de palabras por primera vez.  
La cara de Sephie era un poema; no le había oído hablar tanto nunca y Worick era el único que hablaba con él cuando estábamos nosotras cerca. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Nick levantó la mano y se la quitó para luego hacer una cosa que tampoco solía hacer delante nuestra… la sonrió.  
Seph, no pudo evitarlo y en ese momento corrió hacia el chico, abrazándole fuerte para decirle que no quería que le pasara nada así que más le valía cuidarse.  
-Te digo lo mismo, Rubio… te quiero entero –dije con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le daba una palmadita en el trasero.  
-Dalo por hecho –y tras un guiño de ojos, salieron de allí y empezaron a formar algo de escándalo.  
Nosotras seguimos avanzando y subiendo plantas hasta que llegamos a la última, no estábamos demasiado heridas, quizás algún rasguño o algún golpe pero nada más.  
-Esta es la oficina… y esta vez, no vamos a andarnos con rodeos –dije sacando una pistola. No pienso dejar que nadie nos inyecte nada raro…  
Seph me miró, algo extrañada por el comentario pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el pelirrojo.  
-Vaya, vaya… mira que dos gatitas han decidido dejarse caer en esta noche fría~  
Seph y yo nos pusimos en guardia de forma instantánea.  
-Si, lástima que vaya a ser tu última noche Robb. –dije mosqueada bloqueando la puerta por si le daba por intentar escaparse.  
-No sabía si lo lograrías a tiempo Akane, me fascina la fortaleza que tienes…  
-Cállate, no hables de más o te meteré un tiro en la frente… -Sabía que Seph había ido a por los documentos que detallaban toda la droga y su formación y necesitaba entretenerle un poco más.  
-La dosis que le di al tonto de tu ex jefe, debería haberte matado a estas alturas , pero como eras su juguete favorito debió rebajarla con algo…  
-Quizás no me quería muerta tan pronto –repuse acercándome a el, apuntándole con la pistola para obligarle a sentarse en la silla –ni se te ocurra mover las manos o no vacilaré en apretar el gatillo.  
-La verdad que es una lástima… porque a vosotras dos os tenía especial cariño…  
-¿De qué estás hablando? –repuso Seph a mi lado, con cara de pocos amigos. Si ya estaba aquí significaba que tenía los documentos.  
-Vosotras dos no nacisteis siendo Twilights, fuisteis dos experimentos. Sephie la primera, con un resultado decente. Pero en vez de fuerza física le dio inteligencia y no nos servía. Y tú Akane, más fuerza bruta que otra cosa, pero aún as…  
-¿Somos malditos experimentos? –dijimos casi las dos a la vez.  
Robb empezó a reírse, con ganas al vernos tan enfadadas.  
-Sois mis creaciones favoritas, pero ahora mismo me arrepiento de no haberos matado en vez de tiraros en ese orfanato. No pensaba que fuerais a llegar tan lejos… como para llegar a matarme.  
Nuestras caras eran de incredulidad pero ambas nos miramos asintiendo.  
-Pues sí… deberías haberlo hecho, o haber sido menos llamativo con la droga Robb, ahora tenemos todo, los documentos, a ti y a toda tu familia en manos de la policía –contesté de forma brusca.  
-Pero…¿A qué precio Akane? ¿A costa de qué lo habéis conseguido? –preguntó vacilón, ante lo que me hizo empezar a apretar el gatillo… pero Seph estuvo más rápida y uno de sus cuchillos acabó en la rodilla del pelirrojo, que empezó a chillar de dolor.  
-Seph, si lo matamos la policía no tendrá nada –dije aun sin soltar la pistola y el gatillo, muerta de rabia.  
-Ya, pero tenemos a su familia, la droga y los documentos, este desecho de la sociedad no merece existir… ¡Hazlo! –dijo apoyando su mano en las mias para darles estabilidad.  
En esa ocasión no cerré los ojos, apreté el gatillo y el disparo entró limpio en su estómago, sabiendo que no se recuperaría de ello.  
-¡Te veré en el infierno hijo de puta! –y disparé por segunda vez, cayendo acto seguido de rodillas al suelo.  
-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Seph agachándose a mi lado, pero a mí me temblaban las piernas sin parar.  
-S-si, necesito salir de aquí –dije algo mareada por el olor de la sangre.  
-Tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente… ¿Qué es eso de la droga de Erik, y del precio de matarle? –dijo mientras me ayudaba a moverme –Me dijiste que lo que te había inyectado Erik no era…¡Maldita seas! ¿Me mentiste?  
-Seph, no quería preocuparos más, Robb era más importante.  
-A la mierda tú, y tu forma de pensar… ¿Crees que hay algo más importante que la salud de mi hermana? –la peliazul tenía lágrimas en los ojos- Por lo que ha dicho… ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?  
-Llevo semanas tratándome con Theo, ha conseguido neutralizar algo… pero cada vez va mucho más rápido y a peor.  
-¿No lo sabe nadie? –dijo parándose al ver que ya no me temblaban las piernas y me podía sostener bien- ¿Ni Worick?  
Negué en silencio, agachando la mirada… no quería que ese momento pasara, y sabía las consecuencias de enfrentar a Robb.  
-Y quiero que siga así, no quiero tener a todo el mundo encima de mí, quiero disfrutar del tiempo que me queda aquí… contigo, con Worick y con la pequeña familia que hemos formado ¿Vale? –Dije yo también con lágrimas en los ojos ahora, quizás de alivio o de tristeza o de ambas –solamente te pido una cosa, que seas feliz.  
La peliazul, rompió a llorar, dándome un abrazo y asintiendo. Estuvimos así durante varios minutos, hasta que al final decidimos que teníamos que levantarnos o los chicos se preocuparían. Vi como Nick cargaba a Sid, y Worick estaba ayudando a Doug, ya que ambos habían sido heridos en la pelea. Nuestros chicos tenían cortes superficiales, pero estaban enteros.  
-Vámonos antes de que llegue la policía –repuse cargando a Doug del otro hombro y echando una mirada atrás vi que el edificio había empezado a arder.

Pasaron un par de semanas más, era la última semana de septiembre y el tiempo era agradable. Nick y Seph se habían ido sin dejar rastro, solo una nota de que no vendrían a dormir, por lo tanto dejándonos a Worick y a mí la casa para nosotros así que el rubio había salido para comprar algo de beber y de comer. Yo estaba disfrutando de un baño cuando de repente noté un dolor algo extraño en el pecho, pero no le quise dar demasiada importancia.  
-¡Akane! ¡Ya he vuelto!  
Salí del baño simplemente con la toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, haciéndole un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara a mi. El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces y dejando las bolsas en el suelo, se llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa para desabrochársela.  
-Vaya recibimiento~-dijo agarrándome por la cintura y empujándome hacia la habitación.  
Antes de darnos cuenta, nos habíamos terminado rindiendo el uno ante el otro, con el cuerpo dolorido, piel contra piel, cálida, firme, resbaladiza. Boca contra boca, abierta, caliente, voraz. Rodamos por la cama con ardor, sus manos corrían por mi piel, sabias, expertas, fuertes, repasando cada una de mis curvas, invitándome a acercarme; o a perderme en él, en sus duros abdominales o en su torso cubierto por alguna que otra cicatriz. En ese momento me olvidé de todo, excepto de la necesidad que sentía en ese momento de dejarme hacer, de estar así con él. Pero él sabía los puntos que tenía que tocar, y jugaba con ventaja, tomándose su tiempo, torturando con caricias y besos, rápidos, furiosos pero también dulces; Yo repasaba con las manos los músculos de su espalda, llegando incluso a clavar las uñas en algún momento. Mi sonrisa respondía a la suya, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban no con demasiada suavidad por mis caderas y no separaba su ojo bueno de los míos, haciendo que me perdiera en el azul que este tenía, en esa postura estábamos cuando se introdujo en mí. En ese momento, gemí mientras embestida tras embestida la velocidad crecía, el deseo seguía subiendo y cuando la luz entraba por la ventana, reflejándose en su piel alcanzamos el clímax, susurrando los nombres para luego dejarnos caer uno encima del otro, agotados, respirando entrecortadamente. Yo escondí la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y el dibujaba suavemente con la yema de los dedos mi columna, sin decir una palabra.  
-Te quiero Worick –dije contra su cuello.  
-Yo también a ti, duérmete princesa… -añadió sin dejar de pasear su mano por mi espalda. En la postura en la que estaba no fui capaz de ver las lágrimas que le caían de su ojo bueno. Nos quedamos así un rato, y mientras pensaba que gracias a Sephie, su cabezonería y encontrárnoslos en la fiesta de Erik había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida… terminé quedándome dormida, relajada y sin ser consciente de que la respiración del chico y el latido de su corazón sería lo último que escuchara antes de que mi corazón dejara de latir y mi consciencia abandonara este mundo…


	12. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo cortito de lo que pasa después con las chicas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mucho, y que no hayáis sufrido mucho con el ANGST...
> 
> Si os ha gustado, no os olvideis de dejar un corazoncito por aqui!!  
> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME <3

Worick notó algo raro y empezó a moverse.  
-¿Akane? –murmuró el rubio moviéndome un poco, sin recibir ninguna reacción por parte de la muchacha -¿¡AKANE!?  
El joven rubio al ver que no respiraba, le dio la vuelta para intentar reanimarla con la respiración boca a boca, pero viendo que no funcionaba, llamó a Theo, que se presentó en casa en cuestión de minutos.  
Nick y Sephie también decidieron volver en ese momento, y al ver la conmoción Sephie fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hacia Theo.  
-¿Es la droga? ¿Esta…? –dijo con un nudo en la garganta.  
Theo asintió, agachando la mirada.  
-Le dije que le quedaban como mucho tres meses… maldita sea… si la maldita droga es efectiva.  
Nick se había encargado de Worick, el chico estaba con la mirada perdida, rota sentado en el sofá… mientras Sephie le pidió a Theo un momento, y se sentó al lado de la rubia, simplemente mirándola, fijándose en la expresión relajada y feliz que tenía en el rostro.  
-Te echaré de menos hermana…te quiero -y la peliazul se abrazó a su amiga rompiendo a llorar segundos después.  
Los chicos habían decidido quemar a la joven rubia, y esparcir las cenizas en los campos del orfanato, que ahora estaba abandonado.  
-Sephie, gracias por encargarte tu… yo… -repuso Worick, aun algo borracho. El joven no había sido capaz de levantar la cabeza desde hacía 3 noches.  
La peliazul asintió, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada hasta que Nick le puso la mano en la espalda y con lenguaje de signos le preguntó que si no quería que la acompañara.  
-No, estaré bien… volved a casa y ya volveré cuando termine ¿vale?  
La peliazul se despidió de Worick y de Nick, dándole un beso suave y un abrazo un poco más largo que de lo normal. Al separarse, Sephie murmuró un cuídate, un te quiero y desapareció de allí, sabiendo que no podría volver. Asi que cogió el recipiente donde estaban las cenizas de la que había sido y sería su única hermana y desapareció, tal y como habían llegado. En medio de la noche y sin dejar rastro.  
FIN


End file.
